Yamishima no Hoshi
by Scritcher
Summary: The island of Yamishima has been tyranised by the world government for over one hundred years. Now Luffy is going to finish the job Sabres Growler, the Legendary Rebel, started, and free an island so his best friend may see again. Zoro/Nami
1. Reunited at last!

**I LOVE ONE PIECE! I RECOMMEND IT TO ALL!  
This is my first one piece fanfiction, so it might be abit (alot) OOC  
Rating: T-for blood and language  
Genre: Adventure/Friendship/Romance  
Pairings: Lovely fluffy ZoNa (=^.^=) and Frobin.  
Warnings: Fluffy and Oc's involved**

Chapter 1. Reunited

The Thousand Sunny was far too quiet for Luffy's liking as he landed on the deck. Well he more like crashed into the deck due to the velocity of his rubber rocket. Carefully he laid his brother's unconscious form on the grass. Ace hadn't had a lot of strength when he rescued him, so had passed out long before they hit the Sunny.

"I was wondering when you would be back, Strawhat Luffy." He looked up. The sage-like eyes of Silvers Rayleigh stared down at him from one of the upper decks.

"Yo Rayleigh! You finished the Sunny then!" Luffy grinned. Rayleigh nodded.

"And I see you got your big brother back. Good thing your Doctor beat you back." Luffy's big brown eyes opened wide with excitement.

"The others are back?"

"The sharpshooter, Doctor, skeleton and cook recently visited the ship." Luffy grinned.

"That's good, but what about the others?"

"Nico Robin I believe I saw in the shopping district, the cyborg may have been following her. He was carrying her bags." Luffy laughed.

"That's them!"

"LUFFY!!!" He turned to the shore. Running towards him were his fellow youngsters. Usopp was weeping and Chopper was squealing his delight. Luffy grabbed the side of the ship and ran backwards. His arms stretched out for yet another rocket.

"Gomu gomu no…" Luffy leapt forwards, springing at an alarming speed to his beloved nakama.

"HUG!" He flung his rubbery arms around the two, bringing them close together.

"WUFFY!" Chopper cried into his shoulder, "I was so worried about you!" Luffy let his tears of relief pour down into Usopp's hair. His long nose was stabbing into him but he didn't care.

"Why dib ib take you wo long to geb back Luffy?" Usopp mumbled, squeezing his two best friends as close as possible.

"Long story. By the way Chopper, I brought back a new patient." Chopper looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Where? Who?"

"Back on Sunny." Chopper immediately ran off to the ship. Luffy and Usopp hung together for a moment, sobbing on each other's shoulders. Luffy rubbed his cheek against his sharpshooter's familiarising himself with the feel of a loved friend. Usopp's shoulders heaved softly in time with his breathing.

"I'm so glad to be back," Luffy whispered.

* * *

Not too far from where Sunny was moored a large and unusual beast touched down with a clacking of talons and hooves on long abandoned flagstones. It's fore half and tail were like a giant white eagle, the back and horns most definitely goat. It clattered along the pavement for about 50 yards, then stopped. From it's back dropped the infamous orange-haired pirate Nami. With a loud grunt she heaved the bag of gold that had been "relieved" from various ships off its back and over her shoulder. Gently patting the creature between it's curved golden horns, she placed a large chunk of meat in the similarly coloured hook beak.

"There's a good boy Qwerk, now away home to daddy!" She turned away from him, expecting him to just fly back home when she turned her back, and began to walk to Sunny. Instead she heard the click-clacking of talons and hooves as he followed at her shoulder. She turned to him. Liquid blue eyes stared back at her, shimmering in the evening sun.

"I've not got anymore meat if that's what you want." She began to walk again. _Man this sack's heavy. Wish Zoro was around to give us a hand… _Qwerk was still following.

"Oi, oi, oi…"

"_Toragi-washi are very intelligent. They know when you need them, and don't go until they have done everything they can._"

* * *

"Why is he here?"

"Didn't Kuma send him away somewhere?"

"Should we get a doctor?"

"That'll make the World Government mad!" The crowds in the street moved back from Zoro as he dragged himself towards Sunny. With every step the pain across his battered body increased. The slightly soapy air stung his reopening wounds. He was using one of his swords to support himself and feel the pavement.

"Kuso, why'd that assassin get me? How did I let this happen?" The last time he ate was about a fortnight ago, and his last drink had been the day previously. His vision was fading fast. Soon he would not be able to see.

"Luffy," he murmured, "I will get back!"

_

* * *

I guess, _Nami thought, _I'd rather walk with Qwerk then alone, but if Luffy sees him, he'll either try to eat him, or make him one of our crew!_ Qwerk was an unusual looking beast so would fascinate Luffy. They really didn't have the space for such a huge creature. _Makes a good pack mule though. Doesn't moan like Zoro. Can tell left from right as well. _Nami hit herself in the head gently. For some reason she hadn't been able to get the green-haired swordsman out of her head since she sat on the bird-things back. _Probably just worry. _But was sure getting annoying. She had been walking for a while now, and was starting to get tired. Sleep and decent food were dim and distant memories now. Nami found a large comfortable looking stone and placed her butt on it.

"Man I hope Sanji's back. I need his cooking!" she said loudly, not caring if anyone heard her. "So when you going to go home Qwerk?"

"QWERRRRK!" that was the only thing he ever said, presumably how he got his name. Nami sighed watching the creature lie down and begin to scratch his ear. She smiled, she was going to miss his company. Suddenly Qwerk sat up straight, staring at a spot directly behind her. Then she heard quiet rustling, making her whip round. She gasped.

"Zoro? What the hell happened to you?" The young man toppling out of the bushes was covered in blood. He was shaking visibly. The remains of bandages hung off his slightly wasted looking body. But what scared her most was the blood leaking from under his eyelids. Knees buckling, he fell towards her. Trying to be gentle with his injuries she caught him.

"Nami? I thought I heard your voice." His voice was weak and husky. She stood for a moment, holding him in her arms. She felt tears trickle down from her eyes. He was alive. She had feared he was dead.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're alive."

"Same for you."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set behind the hulking Red Line, casting a huge shadow over the dark ocean. Luffy sat on the edge of Sunny's deck, arms draped over the railing and swinging his legs underneath. He really wanted to go look for Nami and Zoro, but Robin had reasoned that Zoro would get annoyed if he knew that Luffy didn't trust his sense of direction, though anyone that did needed serious help, and it would just make it more dangerous for them if he was running about like a headless chicken with a 300 million berrie bounty when there was so much talk of him. Robin's smirk had told him she quite possibly had ulterior motives.

"Yo, Luffy," Usopp had appeared at his side.

"Hey Usopp." The long-nosed boy sat down beside him, mimicking his pose.

"Worried about Zoro and Nami?" he asked. Luffy nodded. Until his first mate and navigator returned he couldn't have fun properly.

"You know Zoro's going to be pissed at you for worrying about him."

"You're more worried." Usopp was biting his lower lip and trembling.

"A pissed Zoro is better then no Zoro, just about." Luffy giggled. For a moment the two teens stared out at the shore.

"Luffy I've been thinking ever since we visited Cocoyashi…"

"Ha?"

"Do you think Zoro, you know, _likes_ Nami?" Luffy shrugged. In his mind he grinned. _Don't worry Zoro I won't tell anyone anything!_

"It's probably just me being dumb, but it seams he's a bit more protective of her then any of us, except you of course, you're like a little bro to him." Luffy smiled in his usual goofy way. He and Zoro really were like brothers. If Ace found out he had a challenger for the position he would go mental.

"Imagine their kids!" Luffy started to giggle, then laugh, then he was in all out hysterics.

"Imagine Zoro changing nappies!"

_

* * *

He's burning up…_ Nami removed her hand from the swordsman's brow. He was lying on Qwerk's back with a blanket pulled up under his chin. Her treasure was slung underneath. Zoro's breathing was heavy and fast, and his face displayed the pain he was in. _Poor thing…_

"Zoro, you hear me?" she asked. He nodded slightly.

"Sunny's not far now, you think you can stay awake another ten minutes?" Again he nodded. It was with a lot of persuasion she managed to get him to lie down on Qwerk. It was when she raised her fist to hit him he finally submitted. She supposed it was pride, he didn't want to be seen coming back to Sunny dependant on her. He had no choice though, except die alone. She had tied his bandana over his eyes to try and stop some of the bleeding, and so she wouldn't have to look at his probably ruined eyes. At least he's not dead. Once Chopper's seen to him and he's got a few good meals inside him he'll get better. Zoro coughed weakly, making blood trickle into Qwerk's white feathers.

"Don't you dare die, okay Zoro?" she whispered next to his ear. "I'll drag your sorry ass back from the afterlife to pay a debt as big as Luffy's bounty, then send you back myself, if you do!" He chuckled slightly. His warm breath ticked her neck. For some reason it made her shiver.

"Just hold on."

* * *

The rest of his crew had long since turned in, but Luffy sat waiting on deck. He had ordered everyone else to go to bed and promised he would wake them when Zoro and Nami returned. Robin had given him a blanket and a motherly kiss on the cheek before she went in. It made him smile, knowing his nakama loved him. If he listened he could hear Brook playing a lullaby for his fellows. For a little while he hummed along, until he saw what he had been waiting for. Or rather heard.

"ZORO WAKE UP! I CAN SEE LUFFY!" it was Nami's beautiful musical voice! He stood straight up staring up the path that led to Sunny. Only a hundred metres away his longest friends were coming towards him. Nami was running at the side of an unusual creature, on who's back a tall green haired man was just sitting up. Luffy's grin stretched all the way across his face and would have dislocated his jaw if he weren't rubber. For a moment he forgot he was rubber, leaping over the side of the sunny onto the soapy grass, leaving his blanket behind. His sandals flopped loudly as he ran with tears in his eyes. He may have lost one or both while he ran but he didn't care.

"ZORO, NAMI!" he screamed. As they met Zoro tumbled off the mount, into Nami, who supported him just long enough to meet Luffy.

Luffy opened his arms as wide as he could and embraced them both. Zoro's muscular arms and Nami's slender, but not weak, arms encircled him in a warm but rather rough hug. The three fell to their knees, each holding the other two as tight to him or her as possible.

"QWEEERRRRRRKKK!"

* * *

**So watcha think? I don't even know what to title this :S**


	2. Why?

**There will be OOCness in this chapter.**

Chapter 2. Why?

"HEY EVERYONE! ZORO AND NAMI ARE BACK! AND THEY GOT A WEIRD HORSE WITH THEM!" Luffy yelled rocketing them back into the deck. Qwerk squawked in surprise, but righted himself quickly. Nami had grabbed onto Zoro in a panic, so was still fairly secure in his arms. But the man was getting sicker then ever. He was unable to sit up and his skin felt like fire. The rest of the crew flooded onto the deck. In an unusual show of affection, Robin ran and embraced Nami.  
"Zoro, Zoro's hurt, he needs Chopper!" immediately the little reindeer turned into his heavy point and pushed through the throng to his patient. Seeing him he ran about screaming for a doctor until he remembered he was one and scooped the injured man into his arms and ran off to the medical room. Luffy saw and dashed after. Nami let Robin hold her gently.  
"Nami, don't worry about Zoro-kun, he's strong and Chopper is an excellent doctor." Nami nodded and let herself be pulled upright.  
"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAN!" A whirlwind of leggy blonde cook and heart bubbles surrounded her. _Oh crap I forgot he did that… _Detaching herself from everyone else she followed Chopper and Luffy.

* * *

"Zoro… can't see?" Luffy murmured, staring at Chopper. The little reindeer nodded silently, tears beginning to flow over.  
"He's blind?" Again a tiny nod. Luffy found images of his best friend flitting through his mind. Zoro, swords poised. Zoro, chugging sake like a plughole. Zoro, laughing at his side. Zoro, lying on the low bunk with bandages across his eyes. He would never see them again. There was a gasp behind him. Luffy turned.  
"Nami, are you alright?" Chopper asked. Luffy stared at his navigator. She had jumped a foot when they spoke to her. She had been listening at the door. Her face turned bright red.  
"Nami?" Luffy watched her face carefully. Despite common belief Luffy was not retarded, he just found having fun in a noisy and silly way the best way to enjoy himself. She looked from Chopper, to him, then to the sleeping green haired man. Her bottom lip quivered gently. Was that worry scratched into her face? Her eyes were filled with tears. He swore he saw her mouth the swordsman's name.  
"Zoro…" then she turned and fled the room. Luffy stared after her. Surely not…

* * *

"Oi, Nami what's wrong?" She pushed the long nosed sharpshooter out of her way as she charged across the Sunny. Damn it! Why did she listen at the door? Was she so worried about Zoro that she mistrusted Chopper to look after him?_ But he's blind now… How will he achieve his goal if he can't see?_ Nami ran into the maps room and slammed the door behind her. Slowly she sat down against it, wrapping her arms around her knees. Why, why? Why did she feel this way every time he had to go and get hurt? Of course she cared if Luffy or Sanji or Usopp got injured, just in a different way. For some reason when Zoro was the one lying comatose with Chopper, she never seamed to want to calm down. She put her head down into her arms. Her face was still warm. _It can't be… I'm not. No I won't admit it._ There was a quiet knock on the door behind her.

* * *

Luffy stared down at the badly battered form of his best friend. _Why Zoro? Why do you always get hurt?_ He was sitting cross-legged on a chair pulled up to the bedside. He didn't want to miss him waking up and finding himself back on Sunny.  
"Nami came to hear how you were doing, you know. She was worried stiff." Zoro was heavily anesthetised, Chopper had operated on most parts of his body. The heavy fever from extreme blood loss and starvation refused to subside and he had drips supplying his struggling body. Luffy sighed. Gently he stroked the grassy fuzz that had grown a bit since he last saw it. Zoro's hair was always so soft, like fur. He remembered grey eyes narrowing to slits to pummel his head into the deck for countless reasons. Eyes that would never see his practical jokes again. The blindfold made him look something never associated with Roronoa Zoro, weak. Man Zoro would hate that. Withdrawing his hand from his friends head he reached up and took of his hat, too hold it in his lap. _What would Shanks do? He wouldn't let this happen in the first place!_ Luffy felt his eyes start to warm up as he thought it through. _It's my fault… If I hadn't punched that guy back in the auction house, the admirals wouldn't have come, and Zoro and the others wouldn't have been split up and hurt like this! If I had thought about you guys… you would still be able to see!_  
"I'm sorry Zoro. I'm supposed to take care of you, as captain." Luffy bowed his head and clamped his eyes tight shut as tears began to trickle through his eyelashes.  
"Baka."

* * *

The steam from her cup of tea was making her eyes water. At least that was what she told Robin, like she would believe that. Nami stared at her hands, ignoring the tears on her face. Across from her sat easily on of the most amazing people she would ever know. Nico Robin sat silently, upright, contained, the image of nobility without the snobbery. Perfectly arranged raven hair framing a beautiful calm face. Nami was regretting ever doubting her when she first joined their merry little band. She leaked intelligence and cool-headedness into the ship, which was definitely a good thing considering the morons manning her. Robin's piercing blue eyes locked securely but not threateningly on Nami's face.  
"Do you have feelings for Zoro-san?" she asked, as if asking the time. That was the best thing about talking to Robin. She was to the point and didn't do anything embarrassing. Nami took a sip of lightly but deliciously orange flavoured tea, afraid of what she might say. _Do I like Zoro in that way? He's not the ideal boyfriend by anyone's standards! Rough, insensitive, suicidal tendencies, likely to lose bits from swordfights, boozes._  
"I don't know." _But he's loyal, protective but not especially clingy, he's soft on furry animals, has a good heart deep down, and he's so so brave. But that could be stupidity..._  
"What do you associate him with?" Nami cocked an eyebrow. That was a strange question and a half. Her first answer was obviously swords, but that was anyone's answer._ Well I suppose he's always training so..._  
"Strength." Robin blinked, a sign to continue.  
_He loves to fight so..._  
"Passion." Robin cocked an eyebrow  
_And if he's not training or fighting he's sleeping..._  
"Comfort." This time Robin smiled.  
"Is that all?" She nodded. If she thought about it she could come up with more, but those were her main ones. Nami couldn't help but feel those blue eyes like lances, penetrating into her, opening out every secret required to find an answer. Eventually Robin smiled gently. She's figured something out.  
"I do not think you have much to worry about." Nami knew that smile. It meant things are going to get interesting, but you will not need to worry. She liked that smile. It was everything that was their daily lives. Robin glanced out the window.  
"Now I do believe a certain someone is conscious at last."

* * *

Zoro was propped up on his elbows, rubbing his head. He ran his hand down over his face, feeling the bandages across his eyes.  
"Luffy… that's you isn't it?" he whispered. Slowly he rose further off the pillows.  
"Listen, I know you're blaming yourself for this," he tapped the blindfold, "I heard you talking." Zoro smiled. "Stop blaming yourself."  
"But Zoro if I hadn't punched that Celestial bastard, the admirals wouldn't have been called and we wouldn't have been split up!" Luffy was crying more openly now. Then a large strong hand clumsily clapped his shoulder.  
"That Tenryuubito was a jerk who deserved that punch more then anyone else you've hit. I would have hit him if you hadn't got there first." Luffy smiled slightly, rubbing his eyes.  
"Don't you dare blame yourself. I lost my sight because I did something stupid. Don't you lose that idiotic grin for thinking it's your fault." For all the marines called him a demon and a monster, Zoro was one hell of a best friend. Luffy flung his arms around his first mate, making him yelp. Zoro scuffed his hair gently, and smiled when Luffy laughed.

* * *

Nami tried not to seam too eager when she saw Luffy and Zoro emerge from Chopper's surgery. Zoro was staggering slightly. Occasionally he stumbled and almost crashed into something or fell, but Luffy supported him. Chopper immediately ran up to him when he arrived on deck and started yelling at him for getting up, while hugging his head. As he tried to pull Chopper off, Zoro smiled slightly. Once he detached his doctor from his face, Zoro hugged the little guy close to his chest.  
"I missed you, little feller." Chopper seamed too pleased to do his usual dance but he mumbled something into the jet black shirt. Nami, for a moment found herself staring at the handsome young man. He was smiling peacefully, not scowling like usual. Vague traces of pain hung around his lips and brow, and he seamed pale. His fingers ran through Chopper's fur almost anxiously, like he wasn't entirely convinced he was there. The crew was silent, save a few sobs, all staring at the swordsman, unsure of how to act. Eventually Sanji came up to him and spoke.  
"You had us all worried there, baka marimo." He punched Zoro lightly on the arm, grinning from ear to ear. Zoro grinned but did not punch back.  
"Getting sentimental kuso-cook?"  
"In your dreams shitty-swordsman!" Luffy grinned. And his grin was contagious. Soon every one had a goofy grin on their faces. Franky and Brooke began loud boisterous music in the middle of the lawn deck."Yahoo now Zoro's awake we can have our big reunion party! SANJI, FOOD!!!" Luffy screamed, almost tackling Ace, who was leaning casually on the mast. Nami hadn't noticed him until now. The two brothers were nothing like each other, aside from the love of food. Ace could be so quiet."I'm going already you damn rubber boy!""Hey Ace-san, when did you get here?" Usopp asked as they began to troop into the galley. The two started up a mild conversation with Luffy adding his loud comments. Robin passed by Nami with one of her quiet giggles, to join Franky who waited at the bottom of the stairs for her. Nami smiled as she watched them interlock arms. I'm glad that's working out. He's just what she needs. Then she turned her attention to the only two not going inside. She watched as Zoro set Chopper on his shoulder and began to walk in the totally wrong direction.  
"Oi, Zoro the galley's the other way!" Chopper said loudly. He stopped and seamed to be confused. Trying to go another way he tripped over his own feet and went sprawling. Nami ran down the stairs to the lawn deck. A blind Zoro may need more looking after then she thought. Chopper had fallen beside him and was rubbing his head.  
"You break anything else?" Nami asked. She reached his side as the directionally disadvantaged marimo hauled himself upright, with prehaps a little too much effort then what he should have needed. His face was even redder and she knew it wasn't just the fever.  
"Chopper? You Okay?" he asked, feeling around for his reindeer buddy. Chopper placed a hoof on his forehead and frowned.  
"I'm fine. You're the only one needing worried about. Go straight to bed after the party, and stay there!" Zoro smiled and picked the little doctor up and replaced him. Again he began to walk in the wrong direction. Nami rolled her eyes.  
"This way, baka!" she laughed, making to grab his wrist to pull him into the galley. Somehow she over shot and instead grabbed his hand. His fingers closed round hers with surprising softness, despite their strong, calloused feel.  
"Nami?" he asked. She looked up into his face, half glad his bandages covered his eyes, so he couldn't see her blushing. Chopper stared at her then, to him. And giggled. Nami dragged the swordsman towards the galley, head down.

* * *

When Nami and Zoro appeared in the kitchen holding hands, some of the less mature members burst into chuckles.  
"Very well done Zoro-san!" Brooke was clapping his bony hands and chortling. "I admire your tas-" He was cut off by a shoe striking him perfectly between the eye sockets. Nami had turned crimson. Anger ticks covered her forehead.  
"Another word and I'll indebt you all so much you'll have to hand yourselves over to the Marines to repay me." The whole crew sweat dropped.

* * *

Chopper giggled again as he watched Nami and Zoro try not to make physical contact with each other at the dinner table. They had been forced to sit next to each other and although both hid it well, the more perceptive could see they were uncomfortable. And when Nami took his hand earlier, Zoro had blushed beneath the bandages. For the one with the hardest skin, Zoro had no idea how to deal with love.  
"QWERRRK!"  
"Qwerk you're still here!" Nami exclaimed staring at the Toragi-washi.  
"Yeah isn't he awesome!" Luffy was laughing at Qwerk, who was entertaining Chopper and him with a strange little dance. She was mildly confused as to the hiding place of the umbrella-like sombrero on his head.  
"So Nami? Why'd it take you as long as Zoro to get back?" Usopp asked, giving her a hug for he had yet to do so. Nami grinned beli signs appearing in her eyes.  
"I thought I'd take the chance to pick up what goods I could on the way back!" Usopp sweat dropped.  
"Money grabbing witch…" She rapped Zoro on the top of his head, though not nearly as hard as she normally would. It was nice he was being himself.  
"That's where I picked up Qwerk. He was on a Marine ship and I needed a lift. Daft thing won't leave me alone."  
"Qwerkqweqweqwerrrkqueqwerk!"  
Chopper translated, "He says he is forever at the service of a beautiful lady as yourself."  
"Namiiiii, can I keep him?" Luffy asked, jumping on his back and wrapping his arms around his neck. Nami sighed. Maybe he has some use other then as a pack mule…  
"I'll think about it." Luffy grinned, rubbing his face in the silky feathers  
"Emergency food supply No. 2?" Sanji suggested. Qwerk squawked and tried to hide.  
"Sanji-kun, don't tease him!" Sanji turned to her, heart eyes pumping as he noodled as usual.  
"HAI NAMI-SWAN!" Zoro snorted into his sake.  
"Stupid ero-cook…"  
"What was that Kuso-Kenshi…" Nami pushed the two boys apart.  
"Now, now don't fight over me!" Zoro went scarlet and turned away, muttering something unintelligible and probably ill-mannered.  
Rayleigh sat quietly in the corner with a large mug, smiling slightly.  
"What a strange group…"  
"HEY EVERYONE! WE'RE ALL TOGETHER AGAIN SO WE NEED A HUGE TOAST!" their hyperactive Captain shouted. Many of Robin's hands protruded from the table, filling all their mugs top full of sake. Everyone grabbed the handles and stood up. With a loud crash they struck the mugs together, sake going everywhere and several hands and a claw being crushed, without anyone caring.  
"KANPAI!"  
"QWEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRK"

* * *

Back on the shore of the giant mangroves, the cheer was almost as loud as a battle cry. Sensitive ears stood erect and gold-green eyes flashed to the graceful shape of the Thousand Sunny.  
"That daft bird sure knows how to party…" No-one saw the small black shape leap into the orange trees, or hear the gagging as the strong scent of tangerines invaded a feline nose. Quietly the intruder slipped across the decks and into the boy's quarters.

**

* * *

YAY SECOND CHAPTER! I just posted two at once to speed things up alittle and get some of the fluff out of my system before I start the adventure. It'll probably be a while before i post chapter 3, the introduction of Scritcher**.

**BTW is Qwerk getting annoying?**

**for the hell of it i uploaded a picture of him and luffy, incase anyones curious_ .com/art/Luffy-on-Qwerk-145303781_**


	3. The Story of Yamishima

****

Yay third Chapter! Im sorry for not being quicker!  
In this chapter I introduce my OC Scritcher and the proposal she has for Luffy.

**Chapter 3. Strength, Passion, Comfort**

The Strawhats' reunion party had continued long into the early hours of the morning, and only finished when Zoro's fever started to come back with vengeance and he fell unconscious against the wall, looking worse then when Nami first brought him back. Chopper ordered everyone to bed, while he scoped Zoro off the table to carry him into the medical room so Ace could have his bunk. Franky picked Ace up a little clumsily, due to the large amount of sake they had all consumed. Usopp was not as fond of alcohol so was still sober enough to carry Luffy. Sanji however, was smashed as a mad march hare and was alternately dancing with the equally smashed Qwerk and challenging him to duels over whether strawberry yoghurt was better then raspberry. Nami was sure any creature as large as Qwerk should _not_ get utterly smashed after a couple of tankards. Brook had no synapses so it was technically impossible for him to get drunk. Gently he steered the cook towards the boys' cabin while Robin guided Qwerk to the girls'. Nami was last to leave the kitchen, deciding the clean-up could wait till after they had all slept. A Strawhat party was never a dignified and tidy affair. Nami briefly wondered where all the stuff littered around the kitchen was kept, before switching the light off and shutting the door.

* * *

Luffy rolled over in his half-awake state, one hand resting on the pillow of his bunk. Now he had time to rest, the strain on his body was catching up with him. He hadn't felt so tired in a long time. That party had been something else! Yawning against his pillows, he listened to the sounds his roommates made. Usopp's quiet breathing next to him, Franky's nasally snores, Sanji mumbling in his sleep, Brook's dry _skeletal_ snoring, Ace loud fast snoring. He sat up, still not fully awake. Zoro and Chopper were still in the medical room. Rubbing his eyes he decided to go and visit them, and perhaps raid the kitchen on the way. As he slipped off his bunk he became aware of a pair of golden-green eyes staring up at him from about waist height by the door.

"Hello Mugiwara, you're getting pretty troublesome aren't you?"

* * *

Qwerk's snoring was keeping her awake. That's what it was. It wasn't because she was worried about Zoro. Sure he had a fever like an Alabastarn summer and lost almost as much blood as he took in sake, not to mention he had _lost his sight_, and she couldn't stop wondering what life would be like without the lazy-ass swordsman around. That didn't mean she was worried about him! It was definitely Qwerk's snoring, loud enough to rival Luffy's, that was keeping her awake. Still, she decided that Chopper would probably want a mug of cocoa what with the stupid swordsman keeping him up. Quietly she swung out of bed, glancing around at her roommates. Robin was dozing in her chair with one of her ancient leather-bound books in her lap. Out of curiosity she peeked at the open page. On it was a old map of an island, shaped like a star, with an islet at each point, about twenty miles away. "Yamishima" was written at the top right of the map. The text was, typical of a Robinstyle book, in a strange and complicated looking language. _How does she store all that information? Her head doesn't seem large enough! _Quietly Nami snuck out the door, petting a feathery head as she went. Outside the night had become cool and gentle. Old Rayleigh was up in the crows nest as a temporary night watch until someone was reasonably rested and sober. Padding across the grass in her bare feet, Nami barely made a sound. The stairs up to the kitchen and infirmary creaked slightly. She liked the comforting noises of their most loyal nakama: their ship. Sunny had never been more welcoming, she decided as she pushed the kitchen door open.

* * *

With one of her little laughs, Robin closed the door to the girls'. Nami was so clearly worried about the swordsman she hadn't noticed the large diamond ring on her left hand. Robin smiled again at it. Being wed by Luffy to a blue haired cyborg seamed almost ludicrous. Oh well. Life with the Strawhats was never a sane and sensible one.

* * *

"Chopper?" Nami pushed open the infirmary door as softly as possible, though she knew it took a cannon firing just beside him or someone saying SWORD loudly to wake Zoro up, even when he wasn't sedated. Chopper was leaning on the low cot, but she could see the gleam of the lamplight in his liquid eyes. When she came in he looked up sleepily, too exhausted to be worried.

"Nami…" She smiled and held out his mug to him. They all had their own. His was white with little pink snowflakes of various sizes. Hers was orange with blue berrie signs around it.

"I thought you might need a drink," she explained, nudging the door shut with her hip. Chopper began his usual I'm-not-at-all-pleased antics.

"That doesn't make me happy at all bitch!" He gratefully accepted the warm mug and took a sip. Chopper really was a sucker for sweet things, though he was a doctor. For a few minutes she watched him slurp the cream and marshmallows off the top with a tired but happy face before turning to his patient. She carefully sat down beside him on the bed. _I do not have feelings for this man. I'm just concerned because I care for my nakama… _The conversation she had earlier with Robin came back to her. _Strength, Passion, Comfort._ The three things she associated with Roronoa Zoro, apart from swords. Strength was obvious. Even when he was slightly starved and exhausted he still felt strong. Passion was that driving force behind his swords. They made him a swordsman worthy of legends. But comfort? She supposed that when Zoro was stretched out on deck like a flipping cat but making a noise like an elephant, it meant that all was well. Then in an almost Robotic fashion Chopper reached across and checked the reading on one of the many strange instruments Franky had helped him make. He sighed in a relieved kind of way.

"How's our wounded soldier then?" Nami asked. The man's breathing wasn't quite so harsh now, but it was still not normal. He shouldn't pant and wheeze like that. Looking at the sleep softened features, he was still in a great deal of pain and his fever only just coming down, his skin still felt like fire.

"He's lost a fair amount of weight and blood. He shouldn't get up until at least the fever's passed." Chopper clutched his mug between his hooves.

"When he does get up I'll pound his head into the deck for worrying us." Then Chopper began to cry softly.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I can't do anything about his eyes! He'll never see again 'cause I can't take care of him well enough!" Nami sighed. A blind Zoro was not what they needed, when they were just about to head into the New World. But there was no way Chopper could blame himself.

"Chopper, the only person at fault for this is whoever did this to him." The little reindeer looked up at her with sad eyes. Then they became angry. A raw fire that she had seen in Luffy's eyes whenever he was about to go berserk in a fight. The most terrifying part of friendship. The anger felt when a friend had been hurt out of malice.

"I want to kill them."

"He'll want to do that himself, if Luffy doesn't beat him to it." Then their conversation was interrupted.

"OWOWOWOWOW!"

* * *

With a fair amount of effort Luffy ripped the screaming from his face and held it at arms length. His cheeks were covered in scratches from long sharp claws.

"Luffy what are you doing?" He looked behind him to see who had woken up. Usopp was sitting up in bed, looking sleepy.

"This thing was in our room and it attacked me!" Luffy whined. The creature struggled to get out of his grip, ripping fiercely at his forearms so he set it down in one of the chairs. Gingerly he touched the many cuts on his cheeks, looking down at the intruder. It was a black and white cat, if a cat learned to walk on its hind legs and wore a large tricorn hats with feathers in it. Golden-green eyes like gemstones in black coal stared up at him with an decidedly annoyed expression. No cat should be able to scrunch up its face like that.

"Don't call me kitty!" it huffed in a vaguely mewling voice. Luffy promptly forgot about the scratches.

"SUUGEEEE! A cat that wears a hat!" His head and eyes were surrounded by large sparkles.

"And it can talk!" Usopp loped over to him, also sparkling.

"So why are you in our room?"

* * *

Nami sighed as Chopper closed the door behind him. She had promised him she would finish re-bandaging Zoro's wounds while he was checking on the other boys, where the unnatural cry had come from. Chopper had moved the blanket off him so all his injuries were revealed. There wasn't a part of Zoro that wasn't damaged in some way. She was surprised he managed to make it all the way back to Saboady in this state. Considering his sense of direction it was a miracle they weren't waiting for months for him to get back. Gently she lifted his wrist and the roll of bandages.

"You stupid boy Zoro… This insane body of your's will fall apart if you keep getting so badly hurt…" It hurt to see one of her longest and strongest friends reduced to helplessness. He was still young, still had a dream to complete. Still, maybe they would find some way of restoring Zoro's sight. It was the Grand Line after all! There had to be someone out there who could repair damaged eyes! Finishing the bandages, she pulled the blankets back under his chin. Just as she was raising her hand to feel his forehead he mumbled something. Then he turned his head suddenly to the left. Nami with drew her hand sharply. His back arched as he let out a weak moan. His limbs struggled pathetically as though he was trying to free himself from the blanket. His face was screwed up like he was being torched alive. _Oh shit, he's having a fit! _Her first thought was call Chopper but she didn't want to stress the doctor out further. Then he spoke again, just load enough for her to hear.

"You'll fall!" He was hallucinating. He mumbled some more. Hidden in the gibberish were the names of his shipmates. As gently as possible Nami held the man's shoulders.

"Zoro, wake up." Zoro took no notice and his thrashing combined with his inhuman strength almost threw her off balance. She moved her hands to his weathered and sweating face, and repeated her words. Still he wouldn't break from the fit. After a few minutes of struggling to hold the man so he didn't tear his stitches she decided there was only one thing that would work. Bracing her arm, she took a deep breath. Before pounding her fist into the top of his skull.

"ZORO WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!"

* * *

Across the deck in the boys' cabin Luffy Usopp and Chopper heard the crazy woman's yell. The creature they had been talking to yelped in fright. Luffy giggled.

"If Zoro's pissing Nami off then he's fine," Usopp said, shaking his head slightly. Chopper nodded, having enough experience of the hot-blooded pair to know.

"If I didn't know better I'd say they liked each other." Luffy turned back to the creature.

"So who are you again?" She sighed. Usopp had earned his own set of scratches for referring to her as "it".

"The name's Scritcher. Blackjack Scritcher," she sighed tiredly, neither boy had listened to what she had said the past three times. Two curved short swords were sheathed at her waist, and she played with the hilt of one temptingly.

"And you're on our ship to ask a favour?" She nodded. Luffy chuckled in anticipation of adventure. _This sounds like fun!_

"Have any of you heard of Yamishima?" Luffy and Usopp shook their heads, but Chopper opened his eyes wide and let out a little gasp.

"That's an island of specialist doctors!" he squeaked, covering his mouth with his hooves. Scritcher nodded.

"Do you know the history of Yamishima?" This time Chopper shook his head.

"Then I suppose I'd better tell you what I know…"

**The following is an excerpt from a book entitled Islands of Animalpeople. The last full copy is aboard the P.K.S Thousand Sunny.**

_Of all the Islands mentioned in this book none are as renowned or as tragic as Yamishima. A small country that can be looked across in it's entirety from the highest point, Ben Kotsu, Yamishima was famous among the medics for its pioneering and excellence in Optical fields. Many rendered blind by different causes had come for decades to be healed by the skilled, though bizarre, medics that inhabit this island. Since its era of prosperity though, Yamishima has been conquered by the World Government. An official was put in charge of the people, who had long since forgotten their battle ways and were powerless to stop the oppression. Many Nyathen, the natives, were killed fighting for freedom. Heavy charges were placed upon anyone coming for medical treatment, and many lost hope and looked else where. Yamishima has lost much of it's trade and is forced to work on deadly weapons instead. It has been under the rule of the Government for almost three hundred years. It is owned by the family Servilpol…_

_Currently there is a resistance underway let by Blackjack Growler, head of one of the few families that remembered their fighting art, Card Shuffle…_

"My sensei is the last eye doctor on Yamishima... and he's looked after me ever since I was little, but Servi-bastard's taken him prisoner for almost three years. And everyday people keep dying! There's no food... no nothing! I don't want to see my home burn! And I saw what happened to your crewmate..." Luffy sat straighter.

"You know what happened to Zoro. How he lost his sight?" he said, suddenly very serious. Scritcher nodded.

"As well as Government lackeys... Servi-bastard has a creature by his side called Sword-finger. He's some kind of demon, I think and he likes to play with people. Especially strong ones..."

* * *

_Qwerk and I landed on Shaboady a few weeks before you guys returned. Qwerk was captured by marines a few days later, but it's such a regular occurence now, I don't worry. Qwerk has a _bounty_ because he's good at escaping the marines and somehow sinking the ship accidentally. I didn't know Swordfinger had come after us. After i had waited for a week or teo for Qwerk to return (he gets distracted easily by fish so he takes a while to get anywhere without a rider), I saw your nakama arrive with some creepy pink haired girl. He lost her in one of the toy stores I think. I followed him about, since I wanted to meet you guys... but it seamed he didn't have a clue where he was going either! ("No... that's just how Zoro is...") And then Swordfinger appeared. He said something about a "fine pair of eyes" then attacked him! Zoro almost defeated him, but he was hurt pretty badly and Swordfinger stabbed him in the eyes. After that, he said "I like your eyes, Zoro-kun. Maybe I'll take your heart sometime..." Then he just vanished._

* * *

Luffy had listened carefully to Scritcher's story. His head was bowed and his hat shadowed his eyes.

"I know of all your exploits. I know you're strong enough. If you'll help me defeat Servilpol I have more then enough money…" Luffy cut her off.

"It's not money I want. But a dear nakama of mine was recently blinded. You said your sensei's an eye doctor? This sounds like a way to get his sight back."

"So you'll help us?" Scritcher jumped up from her seat on the floor and stared with teary hopeful eyes.

"Two of our treasures are at stake. My first mate's dream and your island." Luffy raised his head and looked straight into her large golden eyes. A grin spread from ear to ear on his face. Usopp was tearing up a bit as well.

"This sounds like such a fun adventure!" Luffy began to sparkle at the thought of adventure. Scritcher's face broke into a wide catty grin and flung herself at his chest.

"THANK YOU!"

* * *

**So was it OOC? Where can I improve? Reviews fuel me to writes more!  
**

**_...pounding fist into the top of his skull_.  
****_"ZORO WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!"  
_Thats the way to wake your convulsing comatose crush up isn't it. X3  
**

**P.S. P.K.S.=Pirate King's Ship (I couldn't resist XD)**


	4. Breakfast with the Strawhats

I think my love of fluff is taking over…

A NOTE: I DO NOT KNOW THE NAME OF THE ARCHIPELAGO THEY WERE SEPARATED ON, JUST THAT IT BEGINS WITH 'S' SO I SHALL CALL IT SOMETHING ELSE EVERY TIME!

I said their would be ZoLu nakamashipping!

* * *

Chapter 4. Breakfast with the Strawhats and a Drink of Brotherhood!

The moment Nami's fist pounded into his skull, Zoro sprang bolt upright, making Nami jump back.

"-MI…" Then he bent over, clutching his side. A little nervous at how to approach him, Nami took a step towards him. His legs were pulled up to his chest, his forehead against his knees. If she listened she could hear him mumbling.

"Zoro?" He raised his head and turned to her.

"Nami? I'm awake?" he asked, quietly.

"Yeah, you were having some kind of nightmare." She sat down beside him again.

"Do you need painkillers or anything?" He shook his head a little. Gently she felt his forehead. Surprisingly he didn't pull away from her or slap her off.

"You're still a little feverish." Carefully she checked the bandages and stitches around him. He never flinched, or pulled away.

"Is everyone safe?" She froze. She had never heard Zoro use such a whimpering voice before, almost childish. Looking up she found a face she wouldn't of recognised as Zoro. His brow was furrowed in a mix of pain and anxiety. The bandages looked grey next to his sickly pale was nibbling his lower lip. He only ever did that when he was genuinely worried. It took a lot to scare the tough swordsman. He must be very troubled.

"Everyone's fine," she replied, trying to use a soothing voice. "What's wrong?" Sure she hit him and called him names. Sure she treated him like a pack mule and argued with him at every opportunity she got. Still that didn't mean she liked it when he was hurt or upset. The latter was so rare she didn't have it in her to pick at him.

"Just a bad dream." His voice was shaking.

"Must have been a really bad dream then. You look terrible."

* * *

Chopper had been so caught up in the story he had done the ultimate sin and left a sick and injured Zoro alone with Nami. Realising this he sped out of the room, leaving Luffy and Usopp with Scritcher, who was crying happy tears into Luffy's red vest. He wrapped his rubbery arms around his new friend and grinned.

"Since you're our nakama for at least a little while, you'll have to be introduced to the rest of the guys! OI-" Usopp clamped his hand over his dumbass captain's big gob.

"If you wake them up now, we'll be murdered." Scritcher was looking up at the two with a look of wonder.

"Na-ka-ma?" she said slowly. "You've already agreed to help, I don't want to impose on you, anymore!" Luffy laughed. He clearly wasn't listening.

"Don't argue with him. Once he's decided on something it takes the fist of a demon-woman or her loyal companion to change his mind!" whispered Usopp in her ear.

"So how come a little kitty can wear hats and pants and talk and have SWORDS!" Scritcher's eyes contracted in reaction rage. In a moment she was a vicious whirlwind of claws.

"Don't call me kitty!"

* * *

Wado Ichimonji was as beautiful as it was heavy, Nami concluded, passing the ethereal white katana to it's master's cradling hands. She'd seen him hug his sword before, and it had originally made her wonder if he did have no other love. Months with him had proven, though, that he wasn't cold-hearted. She had seen him roar with laughter and with rage. He put up his tough front, but all it took were a few small tears from Chopper for him to go into kind big brother mode that made some of the numerous fan girls- dubbed insolent sluts and bimbos- he had accumulated swoon and sigh over him. Nami sat down on the bed in front of him, pouring sake out of a bottle Chopper probably had for medicinal purposes. She slipped a teaspoon of white powder for eleviating his fever into it and stirred it till it dissolved. Then she raised it to Zoro's chapped lips.

"You'll feel better." Zoro let her tip the medicine into his mouth.

"Makes the sake taste like shit," he said flatly. It made her smile to see him returning to normal.

"You have to take all of it." He did, with a little encouragement i.e. her pinching his nose and forcing his mouth open.

"Whose a good boy then?" Nami teased, but was gentle wiping the excess away.

"Witch." He smirked slightly. _Strange, she had never really paid attention to how cute and sexy the boys in her crew were. _Running her eyes over Zoro's strong features, and _exceedingly _well built body she realised she might have missed some rather attractive eye candy. He had stopped shaking and looked more like the Zoro she knew. _Chopper's sure taking his time…_

"So why you in here?" he asked curiously.

"Well," she started, taking a deep breath in mock preparation, "One of my nakama has a bad fever and keeps his doctor up all night so I thought I'd bring said doctor a drink to cheer him up." She nipped his earrings gently.

"No concern for your sick friend then, witch?" Zoro faked hurt. He probably didn't mean to but it made him look _sort of_ cute. In the way an Alsatian can look cute.

"Why, what are you implying?" Nami pretended to be insulted. Just to verify she did somewhat care for him, she cupped his cheek lightly in one hand, letting him lean into it. He seamed to be enjoying it. _It must be because he's sick. **My** Zoro wouldn't take anyone being gentle to him. Wait… since when was he __my __Zoro?_

"I must still be asleep 'cause you're not acting very Nami-ish."

"Silly boy." She pinched his arm to prove he was not back in dreamland. Getting round to the point, she asked, "So what were you dreaming about?" Zoro's smirking face faded and the lost childish one returned. His hands clenched tighter on his sword like a teddy. _Man I wish he wouldn't look like that. It's too not Zoro. _Nami resisted the urge to cuddle him, guessing the swordsman would take it as an insult.

"It doesn't matter…" he whispered.

"Zoro, I have bad dreams too, but I talk to Robin about it. There's no reason you can't tell me." Zoro smiled weakly.

* * *

Chopper had been listening quietly at the door, it open just a crack. He had arrived just when Nami placed the sword into Zoro's hands and sat back. Seeing the man awake made him want to run and hug him, but judging by the warm atmosphere between them, it really was a private moment. Happily, Zoro seamed to be himself, especially their friendly banter. Touching his face seamed to be her way of expressing relief he was recovering. Then Nami mentioned something about a dream. They were talking quietly to he only heard a snippet, but after she had spoke, Zoro became paler, and stopped smiling. Nami snuck a little closer to him and whispered something gentle and comforting to him, judging by the weak smile. Then Zoro began to succumb to tiredness again. He yawned, not too restrained and began to faint. Nami caught him before he fell out sideways. As if he were made of glass, she laid him back on the pillows. Zoro held onto his sword tightly in one hand.

"You be good just this once and rest until Chopper says you can do otherwise." Zoro's comforting chuckle rewarmed Chopper like a second mug of cocoa, though it made him cough a little. Then he saw something very un-Nami-ish indeed. Tucking the blanket around his shoulders, she kissed his forehead. Zoro's face turned a deep red, but he smiled as he prepared to drop off to sleep again. Nami watched him staying still for once, smiling as his breathing steadied. Chopper decided now was a good time to come in. Nami looked up suddenly, turning pink.

"Ch-Chopper! You just missed him awake!" she stammered, removing her hand sharply from Zoro's hair. Zoro mumbled something quietly, perhaps he was enjoying being stroked. Nami stood up.

"I-think-I'd-better-be-going-back-to-bed-now-goodnight-Chopper-goodnight-Zoro!" She almost ran out of the room, blushing crimson. Zoro sighed. Chopper toddled over to the man and jumped up on the bed. Zoro's cheeks were still dark puce.

"Has she gone?" he asked weakly.

Chopper replied, "Yeah, why?" A goofy grin stretched over Zoro's face. Chopper grinned too.

"You're in love with Nami aren't you, Zoro?" An odd sound escaped his lips. Zoro pulled a face like he wanted to yell at Chopper but was too exhausted to. Then it changed to a soft smile, one Zoro rarely used. A few moments later he was snoring deeply.

* * *

"So we have a plan to get Zoro's sight back!" Chopper's eyes were glowing. Luffy grinned. His crew, minus Zoro who was still tucked away in the infirmary, plus Qwerk (used as a bench by Usopp and Nami), were gathered in a semicircle around him, in a pre-breakfast crew talk. Ace was by no means an early riser, so he lay against the bird-goat with a blanket over him. They were fairly used to narcoleptics after all.

"If everyone is in agreement we're setting sail for Yamishima!" Robin folded her hands together.

"The island of Micro-technology?" Luffy and most of the guys cocked their heads in confusion.

"Would you understand if I told you in depth?"

"No, Robin, we wouldn't."

"Then in simple terms, Yamishima is a island of specialized scientists, in particular eye surgeons. Or it was until it was over run by the World government." Luffy loved the wide-eyed expressions of his crew.

"So its a mystery island!" he said punching his palm. THWONK.

"Sumimasen, Usopp..."

"Zoro won't have to be blind his whole life?" Nami said, perhaps a little too eagerly, earning many odd looks.

"What… He's more useful when fully functional okay?" Luffy saw through the thin cover-up. She was definitely worried about the swordsman.

"Also, for this voyage we have a new companion aboard!" Luffy had been waiting for this bit all morning. Usopp jumped down off of Qwerk and began a drum role as everyone looked on in mixed expressions of curiosity and "oh-crap-what-crazy-thing-is-he-adding-next?" Opening the door into the boys' dorm he called,

"Oi, Scritcher, you can come out now!"

"Qwerk?" came a confused sounding call from outside. From under a blanket on one of the chairs appeared a fluffy black and white face, lamp like eyes shining in the darkness.

"-kay just coming!" The lithe shape of a cat jumped onto the boards and padded towards him, holding her tricorn hat in her mouth. He grinned as she came into the light. And began to straighten up into her bipedal form.

Usopp made a finale on his drum role and boisterously announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to introduce, native of Yamishima rebel against the World Government..." Now fully visible to the whole crew, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper struck a pose around the Nyathen. She took a deep and theatrical bow, before straightening up and with an extravagent twirl that made the many feathers sway, placed her hat upon her head.

"Blackjack Scritcher, at your service!"

* * *

Breakfast, a terribly noisy affair on the Thousand Sunny. Especially with two extra people, one of which large enough to count as at least three.

"Sobu wo 'ere borm im 'a fame 'iwwib?" Luffy said, his mouth full. Translates to: "So you two were born in the same village?" Scritcher nodded, looking at her food. Delicately she picked up her fork and stabbed a piece of succulent looking shark. She glanced up at Qwerk, her childhood friend, scoffing his food like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He noticed her and gave her a "go-on" sort of nod, cheeks bulging like a hamster. The room suddenly became quiet as she lifted the fish to her mouth. The heartbeats rose. The eye of the young blonde chef was fixed on her, wide with anticipation. She sniffed eloquently, paused, then opened her small mouth and placed the fork into it, careful to not scrape her teeth against the metal. Then in slow motion she retracted the fork, chewed noticeably, then paused. The heartbeats rose to a crescendo, then stopped. Silence. Then she swallowed, the gulp like a whale.

"DELICIOUS~~~!!!" she yelled, eyes wide and full of stars, raising her arms in a victory position. Then the whole room exploded into laughter. Scritcher began to scoff as hard as Qwerk and Luffy. Sanji's grin stretched from ear to ear, before he went into his proclamations of love for Robin and Nami with so much gusto he almost melted. Luffy laughed out loud, his mouth still full of food. Scritcher abandoned her cutlery and ate with her white paws, flashing in and out.

"Extraodinary!" "Brilliant" "Never tasted better!" she cried, though what was heard was "Eflobibary!" "Wiwwiam!" and "Mewer waswed bewwer!"

"And there I was thinking we'd found someone with table manners…" Nami sighed. Robin giggled. Chopper was watching in awe of the little female, scoffing at the same rate as the larger boys. One glance between Qwerk, her, Luffy and Ace, and it was a full blown, eat your own weight in one meal contest. Everyone roared when Scritcher and Qwerk panicked, due to Ace falling asleep in his meatballs.

"DOCTOR!"

"QWEEEEERRRRRRRRK!!!!"

"HE'S HAD A HEART ATTACK!" At this point Luffy joined in the screaming, believing that to be true.

"ACE!" he screamed, "CHOPPER, DO SOMETHING!" he was simultaneously struck over the head by Sanji and Usopp.

"DON'T BE STUPID LUFFY!" Then Ace decided to wake up. Qwerk attempted to jump into Scritcher's arms at the same time she tried to jump into his. Feathers and fur were all on end and their mismatched hats leapt clean off their heads to the extent the strings would reach.

"HEEEEE'S ALIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!"

* * *

Back on the shore, citizens were woken up by the rowdy breakfasting habits.

"It's them strawhats again," one man said to another.

"Should we complain?"

"Naw, they're doing no harm." Then they began to laugh, and laughter is contagious.

* * *

"Ya see you're taking care of my little bro as if he were your own, and I can tell you're a second brother to him," Ace explained for the thirteenth time.  
"Luffy thinks of the whole crew as his family," Zoro replied. The previous twelve times either he or Zoro fell asleep. Eventually they enlisted the help of their cannon ball little brother to keep them awake. Chopper was afraid for his room with the D brothers plus Zoro in the same space, but put up with it on the baisis that Zoro and Ace were too narcoleptic to make too much of a mess. Zoro was sitting up against the wall, his arms behind his head.  
"Because you are!" Luffy interjected, excited about what was going to happen.  
"But you're also his First Mate, the right hand man. A Captain would be nothing without his first mate."  
"If I share a drink with you, we're brothers, right?"  
"When I'm not here you're already this idiot's acting Aniki," Ace said, hitting Luffy and making a BOING sound. "Just want to make it official." Zoro sat up straight.  
"We're from rival crews, and you barely know me."  
"Still, fancy officially becoming our brother?" Ace asked cockily. Zoro pulled his trademark grin.  
"Ech, there's not going to be that much differance really." Luffy grinned and laughed. Carefully Ace poured three mugs of sake and passed one to each of his companions. Quietly they touched the edges together before throwing back the mugs. Then the three _brothers_, simultaneously fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

"I'm not sure if that's sweet or weird..." Nami said peering in at the three. Scritcher tugged at her skirt gently. She looked down into the feline's big gold eyes.  
"Yes Scritcher-chan?" She pulled a string necklace over her head and held it up. From it dangled a small blue orb, with the unmistakable red/white needle of a Pose contained within.  
"To get to Yamishima you have to go to specific Islands first and have the Animapose altered. Each island only takes a few hours adjustment." Nami bent and picked Scritcher up like a cat.  
"Nami-san?"  
"Hai Scritcher?"  
"They'll not lose will they?" She smiled. Gently she picked Scritcher up like a cat.  
"Luffy's fighting for his best friend. He won't lose to a wimpy government official."

* * *

"IS EVERYBODY READY?" Franky yelled from the helm. The rest of the crew clung to various objects or each other. Qwerk was using his talons and beak to hold onto the mast, Chopper and Scritcher holding tight to his wings.  
"I'll never be ready for this..." Usopp muttered. Scritcher was officially panicking.  
"Nani, nani?" she babbled. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Luffy's grin was worrying his brother. Franky glanced over his shoulder at the advancing marine envoy.  
"See ya round Marine losers!" He pulled a lever,  
"COUP DE BURST!" All those unaccquainted with Sunnys escape method lost their eyeballs.  
"WHAT IS THIS -!" was heard trailing back to the archipeleago, along with,  
"QWE~!" as the Thousand Sunny with it's nutcase crew shot out of the water towards Yamishima.

* * *

**So now the plot has started! And they're dragging Ace along with them!  
if your wondering about the brothership thing, I just thought since Ace and Zoro play similar roles in Luffy's life, they would officialate their brotherhood with him like they did when Luffy and Ace were kids. Not to mention Luffy has the energy of three boys while Ace and Zoro are narcoleptic...  
BTW that breakfast scene was fun as hell to write!**

**I have an image of qwerk uploaded here http:// blackjackscritcher . deviantart . com /art /Two-sides-ffic-spoiler-148193718 (take out spaces)**


	5. Kotsubetsu Swarm

**Hopefully this will not go fluffy…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5.

Sailing casually towards Yamishima, the majority of the crew of Thousand Sunny had very little to do, chore wise, so were spending a lazy morning on deck, pursuing whatever pleased them. Scritcher and Brooke, after the initial "Ah Skeleton!" had settled to a game of chess in the middle of the lawn deck, while Luffy and Usopp fished and chatted and watched Qwerk flying over the blue surface lazily and Robin watched her fiancé showing off his latest weapon. Ace was sunbathing somewhere as his snores could be heard across the Sunny. Sanji wobbled over Robin and went into a corner and cried whenever she brushed aside his advances. His other love, however was in forbidden ground. While the rest of the crew relaxed, Nami spent much of her time pushing Zoro back into bed. As stubborn as ever, the marimo refused to accept that he was still unfit to get up.

"Zo-ro! Lie. Down!" The aggravating lump of brawn without brain struggled against her pushing him down. The fact he had to struggle at all when he could easily crush her arms in one hand was proof he wasn't recovered. Hell she could feel the fever leaking off him!

"I feel fine you annoying witch!"

"Feeling is different from being!" Out on the deck the whole crew turned towards Chopper's infirmary. The little doctor lent against the door panting and wiping his brow.

"Reindeer-bro, is there something wrong with Nami-sis and Zoro-bro?" Franky asked, wiping oily hands on a towel. Scritcher was sitting up looking alarmed.

"No. Its when they don't fight you have to be worried." The crew from East blue nodded silently. Luffy grinned. The argument within grew louder.

"You're not my mother!"

"No but you still owe me a Great Deal Of Money! By the way I doubled it for worrying me!"

"YOU… you.." Zoro's voice suddenly became quiet.

"…were worried?"

"Of course I was, you idiot! Did that fever make you contract short term memory loss?" Nami's voice dropped away as well.

"You scared me…"

"Don't worry about them! It's their way of expressing that they care about each other!" Luffy said, perhaps a tad loud. A ghastly aura suddenly appeared around the door. Chopper turned to face it and began backing away, running down the steps to hide behind the mast. With an ominous creak the infirmary door opened.

"LUFFY!" came two enraged growls. Luffy gulped. And he ran.

"Like I'd care about that stubborn muscle head!"

"Who's care about that money grabbing witch!"

The rest of the crew laughed as Zoro, with Nami on his back as a guide chased his captain around the deck. Scritcher watched in bemusement.

"Are they really reliable?" Her chess partner laughed.

"Yohohoho! The most reliable people in the world!" In the laughter and chaos as Luffy ran and Chopper tried to haul Zoro back into bed, nobody noticed a large black crow take flight from the crows nest and soar ahead of the ship.

* * *

On route between Sabondy and Yamishima the first island one would come too is an islet named Bakuso. It is an Autumn island, graced with fiery rock and emerald leaves. Very few people live upon it but the sole village that lies on the shores was until the events that followed oppressed by an outpost from Yamishima. The stumpy tower perched on the edge of the steep cliffs running round the edge of the island, leering over the sea like an ugly sentinel. On the second floor a small window was left open. Into this window flew the black bird that had spied upon the Sunny. It was greeted by a guard wearing a bizarre diamond pattern uniform in red. Orders were given. Shadows flashed. Down in the depths of the underground dungeons a message was received

"ATTACK STRAWHATS"

* * *

Preparations were being made aboard the Sunny for dinner. Which meant in simple terms, Luffy flying across the deck every few minutes with a shoe imprint on his forehead.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE DINNER IF YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING ME!" Sanji's sanity was being rapidly drained away judging by the twitch of his brow.

"But Sanji~" Luffy whined, rubbing his head and looking up at the cook imploringly.

"JUST WAIT!" The silly antics of her crew made Nami smile slightly, turning from the door of the infirmary to the deck. Ace was sunbathing in the middle of it, his snoring enough to keep Scritcher, trying to take a catnap, from dozing off. Nami leant against the railing and called to her.

"If you're going to stay on this ship, you'll have to get used to noisy sleepers Scritcher-chan!" The Nyathen turned and grinned.

"Don't worry, Qwerk is good practice!"

"Just wait till you hear the sleep arguments!" Scritcher gave a cat's equivalent to a raised eyebrows.

"Could you guys be any weirder?"

"Says the talking cat!" Scritcher gave up on her catnap and trotted up the stairs and leapt onto the railing.

"Your swordsman is still unwell then?" she asked, good naturedly. Nami felt something stir in her at the mention of the muscle headed idiot. Some kind of weak urge to visit the infirmary. Although she had already spent most of the morning in it.

"Yeah…" Nami sighed "It's not like him to be sick for more then a few hours. It's been almost a week since we came home." Scritcher was watching her eyes very carefully. There was something strange about a cat's gaze. It was like she was reading your heart through your eyes.

"You care about him, don't you?" Nami jumped. Her face turned beetroot. Of all the things the feline could have said…

"N-N-No! Don't be daft! He's my nakama! Nothing else!" She flailed her arms helplessly in an attempt to discourage those thoughts in her own head as much as in Scritcher's. Of course I don't care about Zoro in that way! It had been on her mind, however, for quite a while. Do I have special feelings for Zoro? And what would it mean for the crew if I did? Nami broke that train of thought before it got too advanced. Finally she noticed Scritcher tugging at her sleeve.

"What is it?"

"Sorry to break your thoughts, but we've got some trouble."

* * *

Approaching Sunny from the front were a swarm of large black shapes. From a distance Scritcher could see the glint of steel claws and mad burning eyes. In her head she could hear the hoarse heavy breathing and snap of fanged jaws She could smell their rancid breath of old decaying flesh. In disgust she screwed her face up.

"Oi Scritcher, what are they?" Luffy called, sitting on the lion's head looking up at the things about to attack his ship. He was frowning. He knew they boded no good.

"Don't bother with them, they're just Servipol's lackeys. Qwerk!" The toragi-washi was staring up at the creatures, flexing his wings. Normally wet eyes were two chunks of blue ice, cold, sharp and unforgiving.

"There's a whole unit plus the Unit Commander, you take them or shall I help?" Scritcher called. He made some kind of grunt.

"I'll leave you to it then. Be careful, now." Scritcher turned to the rest of the crew. Most of them were in some kind of defensive stance. Usopp was hiding behind the mast with his giant slingshot in hand.

"You can relax, Qwerk's going to put on a little show!" she called. The eight black shapes began to plummet towards the Sunny. Qwerk stood still on the prow of the ship, wings beating gently against his sides. The crew of the sunny could see the creatures in detail now. Nami gasped and recoiled, Usopp screamed, Chopper copied. Black and red bodies, long metal claws, a stench like old burnt, decaying flesh. The largest, presumably the Commander Scritcher mentioned, was a far bit larger then Qwerk. Qwerk braced his whole body, massive wing and leg muscles bulging. Then he shot straight into the advancing cloud.

* * *

Qwerk's fighting style was unusually feirce. In a flurry of talons, beak and hooves, most of the lesser creatures were knocked into the sea, on contact with which they dissolved into blackness. The others struck the deck and were hastily dealt with by Scritcher throwing them over board. Then Qwerk was left with just the Commander, eyeing each other from opposite ends of the ship. Then with unimaginable speed they shot towards each other like bullets to collide above the deck with a force large enough to make the doors squeal on their hinges. Featheres flew from the two and blood spattered the deck. There was the clashing ring of claw and claw, screams and roars from the combatants. Then a dreadful shriek pierced through the eardrums of the whole crew. The two beasts suddenly plummeted towards the deck. Qwerk was holding the Commander by it's throat, blood from ruptured veins and arteries trailing through the air behind them.

"Get out of the way! He'll be like a giant canonball!" Scritcher yelled. The crew reacted just in time. The boom resounded around the ship for miles. The shockwave pushed the smaller crewmates back, and burst open a couple of doors. Scritcher covered her eyes as blood was caught in the wave. Then slowly she raised her head. Qwerk stood over the hulking black corpse. Slowly he removed his talons from it's throat.

"What the hell is that..." Sanji's quiet exclamation voiced the thoughts of most of the crew. Close up to the creature it was hard not to retch. It was like a horrificly mutated blende of wolf, lizard and bird. The stench radiating off it was worse then the rotting zombies of Thriller bark, like half-burnt blood and bone.

"I believe this is called a Kotsubetsu." Robin was the only one able to look closely at it. "It was formed from the bones and blood of other animals by necromancy. I had read that the creation of these was forbidden, but it appears that the Government's Laws do not apply to those within it." As she stepped back from it, Qwerk seized it by the scruff of the neck and hurled it overboard. On contact with the sea it melted away into nothing.

* * *

**Yeah I suck at fight scenes TuT  
Sorry for the crapilicious long wait and crappy chapter...  
So does anyone have anything they'd like to see happen?  
Next Chapter Arrivin gon Bakuso, Zoro and Nami have a nice little adventure of their own ^o^**


	6. Thorn in the Paw

I know I said I would have ZoNa in this chapter. But I desided developing plot was more important!

* * *

**Chapter 6. Thorn in the Paw**

"SANJI, BREAKFAST!" _Guh. Could Luffy be any louder?_ Nami pulled her head sleepily from the pillows. Robin was already up and out and Scritcher was combing herself laboriously in the mirror, a small towel wrapped around her body. Qwerk however was still asleep, not even Luffy's megaphone voice could wake him. He had a few scratches from the previous day, and a few patches of missing feathers, but he seamed fine enough. It brought back memories of the wild fight though.

"I didn't think he could be so brutal..." Scritcher turned slightly, reaching for a small white shirt and blue shorts.

"He's a warrior. Just like me, just like Luffy-san. The rebellion has been going on for decades, and leadership of it has been passed down through generations, ever since my great, great grandfather. It's in our blood." Scritcher's voice was tinged with sadness. Lightly she traced the edges of her two swords.

"Ah well, time for breakfast!" she said suddenly brightening up, pulling her dress on over her shirt. Nami smiled. Slowly she got out of bed and walked over to the en suite shower Franky had been so diligent to include. Scritcher shoved her hat down over her large ears.

"If you dress that cute, someone's going to think you like someone!" Nami whispered in her ear.

"Like you can talk." Kid didn't miss a beat.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, missy?" Nami pinched her cheeks. Scritcher winced a little.

"You talk in your sleep, did you know that, Nami-san?" Oh good god, I was dreaming about Zoro last night. The dream she had had was rather disturbing. For a start it involved her, Zoro and very little clothing. And for some reason a watermelon.

"Just admit it, you have a crush on Zoro-san!" That cat-like grin leered up at her. Then Nami hit Scritcher over the head.

* * *

At about mid-morning the full-bowl shape of Bakuso appeared over the horizon. Luffy instantly became excited and began running about yelling "Island island! We're approaching an Island!" until Ace bashed him over the head. Zoro was allowed up after his long isolation, and was in a rather bad mood, pretty much as he usually was. Another thing that was annoying him and therefore Nami, was the amount of time he spent tripping over stuff, causing Nami to order a thorough clean up of the ship. It became fairly obvious that the amount of stuff possessed by 12 people could amount to something alarming. Usopp found his old drum kit and began making a racket, with Luffy in tow. Robin's hands and eyes were everywhere, packing things into cupboards and boxes, and rapping slackers over the head. Sanji however, was set to work in the kitchen making bento boxes. The only other crewmate who couldn't help was Zoro, still adjusting to being blind. His bandages were mostly off again, revealing freshly healed wounds. His eyes flickered around randomly, making him seem nervous and even scared. He also seamed to be getting clingy. Whenever Nami looked over her shoulder he was standing there, trying to help. After about half an hour of watching him struggle to help Luffy stack cola barrels Nami called him outside to "help with the orange trees".

Up in the grove, Nami turned to the swordsman.

"Are you really okay?" she asked. Zoro crossed his arms over his chest. His frown deepened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nami rolled her eyes. Typical Zoro to take a well meant enquiry towards his comfort as an insult.

"You're acting a little strange. Normally you stay away from the rest of us. If anything you should be resting. Not hauling barrels around." Though with his muscles they probably didn't feel like much. Zoro shifted his weight slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't say anything. She really didn't want to point it out to him, but taking the direct route may be the only way.

"It's because you're blind isn't it." Zoro looked up. Before he could protest, she put a finger to his lips.

"I'm not saying you're weak. Knowing you, you'll have found a way to fight without your eyes within a week. In fact, if you aren't fully independent by the time we reach Himezo, you're not the Zoro I know." At that he smiled. He liked a challenge. Just then Luffy decided to break the moment by running to the lion's head to see how close they were to Bakuso. Zoro used the opportunity to go talk to his captain, thus depriving her of a chance to ask what she really wanted to. Nami smiled though, watching her two longest friends talking to each other. Luffy made Zoro grin in an uninhibited manner. Half of her wished she could too.

* * *

"So you think we should go about in pairs?" Luffy had his head on one side, watching Robin sip her tea on deck. Finally they had docked in the bizarre underground harbour of Bakuso! It had been an exciting ride in, surviving a second Kotsubetsu attack thanks to Usopp and his sharp shooting skills, sailing through the crystal encrusted tunnel and eventually emerging into a giant cavern filled with fireflies.

"It would be safer, especially for Zoro-san." Luffy grinned. Robin was so smart!

"Zoro always gets lost, but Nami's a Navigator, so they should go together! I want to go with Usopp, and Ace too!" Luffy instantly began making plans for who should be partnered with who, while Robin wrote them down. The groups were as follows:

Nami + Zoro

Luffy + Usopp + Ace

Chopper + Scritcher + Qwerk

Robin + Franky

Brooke + Sanji

The List was shown to the crew and recieved mixed reactions. Chopper seemed happy to be going with the other non humans, Sanji and Brooke mourned not going with one of the ladies, Franky and Robin merely carried on doing whatever they were doing, Usopp and Luffy began gabbling about what they wanted to do, laughed at by Ace, but Zoro and Nami just about exploded.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO WITH HER?"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO LOOK AFTER MR COULDN'TFINDHISWAYOUTOFTHEBATHROOM?" Both were very red in the face and looked ready to kill Luffy.

"'cause Zoro always gets lost and Nami's a navigator!" he said as though it made all the sense in the world. "And no switching places! Zoro and Nami are going together and that's a captain's order!" Robin sighed. He could at least try to be subtle.

"Stay with your partners. If ever you get seperated, rendevous at the ship." She ordered. Then they disembarked, and headed up the steep path to Bakuso's villages.

* * *

Emerging from the crude lamp-lit tunnels, the Strawhats were met with a rather alarming sight. Several ranks of masked, red/black diamond-suited soldiers were curled around the exit in a semi circle. Each wore a white emotionless mask with red and black feathers and carried a javelin, that was currently pointed at each strawhat. Behind them growled at least twenty Kotsubetsu.

"Wow, looks like they sent the whole outpost after us!" Scritcher breathed. One, wearing a uniform more elaborate then the others, stepped forwards.

"Strawhat Luffy, we have come to understand that you have a pair of dangerous criminals in your midst (as if Qwerk could hide!). Hand over the rebels and I will not order the guards to attack." Luffy blinked.

"No way." Scritcher tugged on his jeans lightly.

"Are you sure?" Luffy grinned.

"We're friends remember? Friends look after each other!"

"Anyway these guys don't look too special." Sanji stubbed out his cigerrette on his shoe. "I won't forgive anyone who points a weapon at Nami-san or Robin-chan!"

"Do you refuse to co-operate?" Luffy pulled his fist back and declared a "Gomu Gomu no Pistole!" that smacked the leader full in the face.

* * *

_Well this couldn't be more awkward! _Nami thought, walking along the high street of the Port Town, hand in hand with Zoro. It made her feel like they were a couple, at least for the day, and though it scared her, she liked it. Though he was holding her hand specifically for the purpose of guiding him, it wasn't like he was pulling away. Glancing around at the shops, she tried to find one decent to go into. Bakuso was a poor island. Not many businesses had come to it. A bakery, a few basic clothes shops, a cafe and a vegetable stand, was all that serviced the particular village they had come to. There were a few small villages dotted about the islands. Each party had been assigned a village to visit and collect as much information as possible, because according to Robin the more knowledge the had about the situation in hand, the better prepared they were. And Robin was nearly always right. Still, Zoro wasn't exactly being good company.

"I don't get why I have to go about with you..." he mumbled for the fifteenth time.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're blind! You won't use a stick so someone has to guide you or you'll get lost or embarrass yourself!" she snapped back.

"I don't need a nurse! And that's not what I meant! I could have gone with Brooke or one of the other guys!" Nami felt her brow twitch. She was beginning to feel like a babysitter.

"I never said you did! It was Luffy and Robin who made the decisions not me! And anyway..." She raised their clasped hands.

"This way is less obvious if you don't want people to know..." He said quietly. That was really the only reason Robin would pair her with Zoro (no way would Luffy think like that). With a girl it looked simply like they were a love/hate couple, rather then a blind man with a guide. If only he would stop moaning. The two fell into sparking silence. If someone were to stand between them they would be electrocuted.

* * *

The locals obviously did not get many visitors to their island. According to information sourced from a terrified shop-keeper, that looked suspiciously like a terrier on its hind legs, docking on any island controlled by Yamishima was illegal. Robin rejoined her fiance, waiting solemnly under the large sycamore tree in the town square. His brow was crooked in a questioning expression, large forearms crossed infront of his chest.

"What did you find out?" he asked, looking away from a gaggle of small Hikithen, staring up at them with scared wide eyes. The population was varied. Fat, fluffy Persian-Nyathen accompanied sleek, tall Siamese-Nyathen. Tiny squirrel-like and rabbit creatures rode on the backs of what looked like a small brown deer headbutting a wingless sparrow-hawk. From time to time a Alsatian wearing a police uniform and wielding a radio would nod to the pedestrians. Robin's face was impassive as usual, blue eyes calm and collected.

"As well as the guard towers on each island, there is a special deployment taskforce that can kill without ever announcing themselves. There is an Sairentoshi loose on this island." Franky nodded.

"Re-group the crew?"

"At lunch we are all meeting back at the ship. We should inform them then. We have half an hour."

* * *

With a soft clank the mouse-person placed his screwdriver down. He was sat on his stall, constructing what looked like a tiny steam engine, reminisent of the Puffing Tom of Water Seven. Usopp watched with large eyes as he screwed a funnel into it's top. The Chithen payed him no heed, to focused on his work. Usopp had been watching the construction of the engine since the engineer started placing the parts together. His tiny paws worked at a speed similar to Sanji chopping vegetables. In total he had gawped for about ten minutes. Tearing his attention away from the construction, Usopp turned to the display. It was a gaily painted assortment of clockwork and steampowered toys. Shiny engines, figurines of Nyathen, Wanthen, and others in beautiful clothes, a Toragi hear and there (one looked alot like Qwerk), small colourful boats, and pride of place, a tall flagship. But it was a small caravel that caught his attention. Usopp glanced at the shop-keeper. He had finished the engine and was tottering across the table top to a selection of paints. Beady eyes locked with his.

"Don't get many pirates round these parts, specially laddies like yer." For a mouse the voice was deeper then expected. Like Scritcher talked with a mewl, the Chithen's voice had a piping quality. Usopp didn't quite no who to respond.

"I ser yer bonnie ship coming in. Made me want to crack out the Jumly from under the dresser there and then it did. Oh feel free to look mere closely. I can see yer hands itching to fiddle wi' tha' auld caravel." Usopp blinked. The old mouse picked up a brush and bottle of green paint.

"Th-thankyou!" Usopp stammered. Delicately he lifted the small ship off its velvet cushion. It was light, but heavy at the same time. Stamped on the railing was a metal plaque bearing the name, Barnet. It had a lable on the base saying HAND-MADE. There was a small hatch in the hull. Using his fingernails he flicked it open and peered inside. The technology made by the miniture mechanics was truely incredible. The gears were tiny, sparkling little suns, that caught every beam as it came in. A small diamond set into the center of each gear blazed with white blue light.

"Take her if you want. I made that ship years ago and nobody wants her. Anyway you're bringing Blackjack back to Yamishima aren't you?" Usopp almost dropped the ship.

"How'd you know about Scritcher?" Barnet chuckled.

"That wee rogue is a thorn in the paw of the World Government. Did you know she has a bounty?" Usopp shook his head.

"12million belli, a million for each year of her life! Her partner though... 18 million! And a bird too!" Barnet almost sloshed green down his front from laughing.

"HEY USOPP! CHECK THESE OUT!" Luffy's loud voice invaded Usopps thoughts. His canonball-captain almost slammed into him. He was holding a pair of bug-eye goggles. Then he noticed Barnet's hysterics.

"Oh! Nezumi-ossan, whatcha laughing at?" The mouse wiped his eyes with his paw.

"Kekekeke~, Oh if only auld Growler could see this! He'd be drinking himself silly in celebration!" Luffy blinked.

"Heh? What is it?"

"His great-grandaughter leading a rebellion with the largest damn thorn in the curs'd foot o' the world government since Gauld Roger!" Luffy still looked perplexed but grinned as Gold Roger was mentioned. Ace wandered up behind them, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Oi Luffy, it's getting close to one! Robin said to meet back at the ship for lunch." Luffy's stomache grumbled.

"LUUNNCH!~" he yelled and took off in a random direction.

"OI LUF- ah that idiot doesn't even know the way! Thankyou for the ship, Barnet-san!" Usopp said quickly, slipping the little caravel into her box and into his bag. Barnet was still in fits.

"I'll be making something special for yer laddies, consider her interest! Ah the Jumly'll pour tonight!" The sharpshooter grinned and took off after his captains. Ace sighed and raised his arm to get the late autumn sun out of his eyes. Vaguely he saw a flash of red-check peek in and out of an upstairs window. He frowned. There was blades involved in that uniform.

* * *

**Jumly is an alcoholic drink made from raspberries and syrup.**

**Growler is going to become very important, as well as the introduction to the technology of Yamishima.**

**Next chapter. Sairentoshi attack Zoro and Nami.**


	7. Blind Blades

**The first proper battle of this story! After this things start to get violent, but more FLUFF**

**Used X-ray dog music while writing for adrenalin.**

***lalalala* happy after reading recent chapters  
**

----

Chapter 7. Blind blades

Lunch was to be held aboard Sunny, but several of the members of the straw hats seemed to have indulged beforehand. Scritcher and Chopper returned onboard Qwerk with a gigantic lollipop each and a whole bag of other candies between them. Qwerk had a large disk of what looked like rock candy clutched in his beak, still in its wrapper. After hiding their sweet treasures safely away in their rooms the non-humans rejoined the rest of the crew around the table, where Robin was about to give an announcement. Scritcher hopped onto the bench beside Chopper with a smaller lolly protruding from her mouth. Leaning on the table with her head in her hands she looked up at the older woman.

"There were not just low level soldiers on the island. There is currently a Sairentoshi (Silent Death) loose on this island." Scritcher sat bolt upright, eyes wide open.

"Sai-ren, to-shi?" she said slowly, panic beginning to bubble inside her chest. Robin nodded. The crew looked to Scritcher with questioning expressions.

"Scritcher-chan, what's the matter?" Sanji asked calmly. She clenched her paws hard on the table, claws digging right in. I was hoping it wouldn't come to them...

"The Sairentoshi are an elite group of assassins, genetically modified and equipped to be completely ruthless and efficient in combat." Robin answered calmly. Luffy was silent, catching on that the situation had taken a turn for the worse. Sanji looked around.

"Where are Nami-san and Marimo?"

* * *

It was well past the time they had been told to meet back at the ship, but Zoro had got it into his thick head to wander off alone. Nami was steaming. _How stupid can that man be! He's blind for goodness sake! How on earth does he expect to be able to get back to the ship with his lack of directional sense and vision? _All she had told him to do was to wait outside the small hut that contained the Ladies until she finished her business. _Idiot, idiot, **idiot**! _Scanning the area carefully she tried to catch sight of the tall green haired man. _Oh come on! How far can a blind man with serious injuries possibly go?_ The only other people in the small square were Hikithen, so Zoro couldn't possibly hide in the crowd. There weren't exactly many people out right now. Cursing (hot) green haired men who lacked the understanding of a simple thing called self preservation, Nami strode angrily away from the bathrooms, with the intention of slapping the idiot silly when she found his sorry ass.

* * *

Zoro cursed as he picked himself up for the third time since he went for a walk, against Nami's orders. _Stupid woman, it's not like I need to be looked after!_ He had thought. But now something was beginning to hit him. He had lost his sight. His arms still knew what to due with the three swords sheathed at his hip, but he couldn't tell wether he was facing the enemy or his nakama. He could mostly still tell when somebody was coming, but he didn't know instantly who it was. The world was a strange dark place. Although normally shut away from the crew anyway, he was feeling strangely lonely. According to Luffy, who had explained so excitedly the place they were detouring to for a reason he was never to know, they had adopted a pair of new weirdos. He vaguely recognised one. When Nami took him back to the ship, he had a fuzzy memory of lying on a broad _feathery _back that emited low "erk" sounds. The other seamed to be a cat. Small furry and made Nya~ sounds when she spoke. And according to Luffy wore a hat. He heard them laughing but couldn't laugh with them as he didn't know what they were laughing at. If they treated him like they normallly did, it would be fine, but instead they where keeping their distance and talked in a strained way when he was near. For some reason they didn't want him knowing the intentions of their voyage. And Nami, having feelings for the woman who liked to make his life unbearable really wasn't helping!

"DAMN IT!" he shouted, and he heard paws shuffling away rapidly. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? _Although he couldn't admit it to himself, Zoro had been quietly in love with Nami since before they hit the Grand Line. Or maybe it was when they reached Alubastar, or even as late as the moment he woke up on Thriller bark and found her stroking his hair. Heck he'd been pretty damn scared when that giant python on Skypiea was electrocuted with her inside it. Of course he didn't believe in it, barely knew what the word meant, but he didn't think it would hurt so bloody bad. Using the wall as a guide he trudged forward a few steps, finding a small bench to sit on. It was a mystery to him why the furniture was so small on this island. Zoro raised his hand to his heart and rubbed the area discreetly. The dull ache residing there since Thriller bark refused to desist. Shutting his useless eyes as a lance of pain shot through his chest, he leaned back until his head found brick. _Why are you so damn weak, Zoro-kun? _Stupid little voice, wouldn't leave him alone. Suddenly he sprang upright. Something was not right. There was a threat near by. A drunkard could sense the welt of bad energy flodding the area. It was like an old damp cave, cold and empty, but so heavy he could almost feel it crushing his lungs. Then a gash appeared in Zoro's upper arm.

* * *

_Where the hell is he? _Nami thought desperatly as she turned into a long wide street. She had been searching for her charge for almost half an hour. The others would be running about soon trying to find them. Luffy would be out trying to find them. She didn't want him to think she would abandon Zoro. Her legs were burning and a stitch in her side was becoming almost unbearable. Then turning another corner, she found him.

"Zoro what the hell are you doing?" she yelled running towards him. Zoro stood in the center of the street. His swords were drawn, Wado clamped between his teeth. It looked like a regular fight involving Zoro, just a couple of things. Instead of tied around his forehead, his bandana was tied over his eyes as a blindfold. Just where was his opponent? As he heard her voice he turned wildly to her.

"Oi idiot stay back!" he yelled, panicked. Then she felt the crushing emptiness. There was a vague humming noise behind her and a swish of metal. Nami felt herself slow as she turned towards the strike. And Zoro got in the way. His broad back filled her vision, bloodstained and dirty, as he pushed her back out of the way. She heard his grunt of pain as whatever weapon it was peiced his already damaged flesh. Over his shoulder she caught a glimpse of a ghostly mask face, with wide clown lips and evil smile. From within the eyeholes, burned two green fires. The strawhats fell back, as it retreated. Nami thought for a moment that Zoro was going to collapse into her arms, a limp body. However, he steadied himself on one knee, hand over the new wound, stretching from the left of his stomach to his right nipple. The _thing _that attacked them landed several meters away, in a crouched, animalistic position. Its appearence was not necessarily ugly. It was humanoid in shape, and dressed in similar attire to the guards demolished at the harbour, only fancier, with more gold trim and a jester-like hat. From each of its fingers sprouted a long slender claw, that shone like clades of black lightning. It stared at them, with it's inhuman green eyes. Zoro's head was down, not in submission, but exhaustion. Nami could hear his heavy breathing, the grate of air on tired lungs. The empty, heavy darkness that the creature seamed to bring grew stronger the more it stared. Then the green haired man raised his head. And something else washed over her, fighting against the empty cold. It was hot, vibrant and intense, but also slightly tender. The fire in the creatures green eyes seamed, for a moment, to flicker. And it fled. The coldness left with it.

Nami slowly sat up, watching the back of her comrade. He coughed and she heard blood splatter on the paved ground. _Idiot, he knows he's not well enough to fight._ But she didn't have it in her to be angry at him. Not as he began to fall sideways, breathing in gasps and fists clenched in pain. Nami caught him before he hit the ground.

"I saw, just for a moment I knew where you were..." he murmured, as she positioned him with his head in the crook of her arm. She gently undid the bandana from over his eyes. They tried to look up at her, with confusion in their silvery depths. Then slowly they closed as he passed out in her arms.

* * *

"He's going to be all right isn't he?" that was the new member, Scritcher's, mewl. A rumbling qwerk~ followed it. Ah, that weird bird/goat Qwerk is here too.

"Scritcher calm down, Zoro's taken worse then this." _Chopper._ A soft citrus smelling hand landed on his forehead.

"He's not feverish."

"Nami..." Zoro whispered as he surfaced slowly. The hand moved down his cheek, brushing the palm across his lips. His face seamed to use what little blood he had to heat up magnificently. Chopper instantly began fussing over him, berating him about fighting when he was barely recovered and look what happened, and ordering him to stay in bed for the next few days _at least_. _Back in the infirmary again... _If only he could just sleep. But the pain in his chest and face was particularly strong. _For a moment I saw... for a moment I knew where Nami was and how to save her... but nothing else... _Asured that forgetting to tell them something about things called Sairentoshi had not lost them a crew member, Scritcher's small paws padded out, giving a final apology to Nami. Shortly after, Qwerk left, clattering loudly on the hardwood floor. Nami said something to him and he made an odd chuckling noise.

"He's a good boy. Doesn't mind logging your helpless body to and fro." Zoro chose to ignore the "helpless" due to tiredness and moved onto the point.

"Did he carry us back again?" he whispered. Chopper clicked out quietly, confident Zoro was safe.

"Yeah. Luffy rode him straight to us after you passed out." _I passed out in her arms. Oh sh~... _

"Seams he's developed a liking for him." Nami was just talking to keep him calm seemingly. He nodded in response, turning his face into the pillow.

"Just go to sleep Zoro, we're all safe for now." He was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

Luffy watched as Nami shut the door to the infirmary before turning to him. Her face was strained and had blood on it, as did her clothes, but she was smiling tiredly. Luffy looked her straight in the eye, and Ace's burning stare could be felt through his head.

"Nami? Is he alright?" She nodded.

"Sleeping it off. Just as usual." He let out a relieved sigh. Ace's gaze turned away. Then he grinned. Time to relax and retreat to evening pursuits, and personally he was just a little curious about his latest Nakama's pasts!

* * *

**Okay seventh chapter sorry for long wait...**

**We have the Sairentoshi! Note this was just a lower ranking one and it will be the leader that ultimatly becomes the 2nd main antagonist.**

**So tell me what you think, what bits could be changed, and of course what you would like to see developed!**

**Next chapter probably Scritchers background.**


	8. Sabres

**Sorry for taking so long… this is basically a historical fluffiness chapter.**

**Chapter 8. Sabres**

Far on the western horizon the sun was dipping low in the sky, sending an explosion of colour across the sky. Some of its final light entered a cavern in the side of an inwards slanting cliff. It caught on the crystal covered walls, and refracted around the cavern with rainbow vibrancy. The mriads of fireflies darted through the shimmering haze like tiny comets. However, the crew of the Thousand Sunny were hardly in a position to sit and admire the unusual spectacle. Almost as soon as lunch was eaten, the order was given to leave Bakuso for the next island on the mission, Himeso. The encounter with the Sairentoshi had left everyone a little nervous. Scritcher in particular was on edge, as they whirled around doing everything as fast as possible, with the usual slavedriver on the bridge.

"Luffy, stop goofing around and get those supplies downstairs!"

"But Nami~" the captain began to whine. He was currently trying to play with the model ship Usopp had stashed in his bag. Of course the slightly more sensible sharpshooter was desperately trying to save his prize from his captain's dangerous hands.

"NO BUTS LUFFY! NOW GET YOUR ASS WORKING!" Finally Usopp rested the toy from him and ran to the boys' cabin checking it over for damage. With a deep sigh Luffy stood up and slouched over to the crates stacked on the deck. How calm, sensible, Zoro could have feelings for that slave driver was a mystery to him.

"Leavin' sae soon Strawhat?" Luffy peeped over the top of the wooden crates and down to the harbour shore. A small jetty had been built a while ago, and along it stumped the aged mouse that ran the toy stall earlier.

"Oh Mr Old Mouse!" he called. "What are you doing here?" The mouse waved a sheet of parchment in his direction.

"Dee ya think I wouldnae see me auld mates great-granddaughter's triumphant victory? And a ha'e somthin' fer yer!" he had a large sack over one shoulder. There was a scrabbling of paws behind Luffy and the clacking of talons. Scritcher popped her head over the huge pile of crates.

"Barnet-san!" She cried, waving. "You survived the sinking!"

"Well if it isnea the wee rogue herseel! And the daring eagle too!" Scritcher jumped down onto the jetty, followed loyally by Qwerk. Barnet set down his bundle and accepted the ferocious ear hug Scritcher endowed. Luffy grinned wildly. He was liking his new friends more every day. Finally Scritcher let go and stepped back. Then, Barnet stood straight and saluted. Scritcher raised her paw in a similar fashion.

"Honoured tae meet yer again Lead Commander Blackjack, Vice-lead Commander Qwerk."

"The same, Commander Barnet."

"It's been four years. Ready tae take the Wold Assholes by storm? With oor honoured King o' the Pirates o' course." Luffy laughed.

"Hell yeah!"

"LUFFY I TOLD YOU TO GET MOVING!" _Owie… _Luffy rubbed the back of his head. _Damn that hag hit hard…_

"Hai, Nami."

Sailing away from the unfriendly isle, with another addition at least till Himezo, Thousand Sunny crested wave after wave with unhindered speed. On the railing, unperturbed by the forces threatening to rip him from it, sat an old, grey rat. In his left paw he held a rapier, large in proportion and sharp enough the dying daylight sliced around it. He was polishing it with a scrap of fabric and a liquid that smelt heavily of raspberries and ale. Every so often he would take a slug from the tall, slender indigo vessel. His old, deep eyes stared out over the ocean, to a point on the horizon were the sky seamed a little darker.

"Cannae buy the sweet taste o' home, the auld bastard would say," he murmured under his breath.

"You mean Grandfather?" A now familiar cat-like figure asked, swinging her legs over the side while looking at the water. Her own reflection gazed back, reminding her of the blood she carried, and the duty. Sheevres "Needlepoint" Barnet chuckled lightly. He took a mouthful from the bottle. It's old gold label read faintly in block black letters, "Hero's Rest, 1st class Jumly Ale".

"He'd laugh if he heard yer call 'im that. But aye, that weas his words. Never seen a bastard hae cuid drink mair then him, and still cut the throats o' five assassins wi'out sae much as a squeak." Just then a stringy figure flopped his way to the pair and draped himself over the sleeping Qwerk.

"You're Gramps sounds like a cool guy. Who is he?" Luffy folded his arms under his chin and looked up at the Animal Folk. A small smile flickered across Scritcher's pointed face. In their eyes ignited a fierce light, brighter then any flame.

"Blackjack Scritcher, do you still have your penny whistle?" She nodded and reached into the bag at her side. From it she removed a silver instrument, glinting in the sun.

"Play, that song… the one every child of the Dark Island knows." She nodded and put the whistle to her mouth. Slowly she began to play. She wasn't a fantastic musician, nowhere near Brooke or Franky's standards, but the melody was there. It weaved into the wind and soared with the gulls, in time with the softly lapping waves. And it was felt. To Luffy it was like a piece of perfectly cooked meat, warmth spreading from his chest outwards. With it came the promise of light, of laughter, of liberty.

"It's not a song that's heard with the ears. It's sung with the heart. And Sabres Growler had the loudest heart I've ever known…"

_It's been fifty years since the legendary rebel, Blackjack Growler of the Sabre, disappeared from the world. Behind him led a story that reached the corners of the Four Blues, in fairytale and song. Earning a bounty of 10 billion today in his 120 years, he tore into the corruption of the world government, sabre blazing with vengeance and claws filled with the fury of a nation. For eighty years his sword rang out against the world government, releasing 124 islands from the tyranny of Government imposed rulers._

"Scritcher, you're related to a legend?" Luffy was definitely interested now. From his nap spot atop the maproom, Ace thudded over to the company, smiling slightly. In his hand were clasped a few mugs and a bottle of sake.

"My old man used to hum that song sometimes, said he heard it in a bar in south blue and it sort of stuck." For a moment the young man's face clouded as he poured a drink for himself and his brother. Then he softened again.

"Said the only think he could remember about it was that it was sung by a lion like-cat with a sword as big as it and it's tail split in two that emitted enough attitude to make men leave a gap five meters wide around him…"

"Kekeke, so Whitebeard met the auld bastard. Bet that was yon roaring party!"

_Aboard the back of his loyal companion and friend Squall of Black Steel, Growler rallied supporters from every island he saved. Sailing the Grand Line on their ship, the Rogue Warrior, his crew grew in size and warmth. Unlike regular pirate crews, the underlings followed their Captain of choice, from admiration and friendship. Although he never gave a direct order, not a single member disobeyed his command, be it a flash from his single burnt gold eye, or a flex of mighty paws. One thing he did not abide by, was betrayal. A member who committed mutiny was judged as no longer wishing to be part of the crew, and set upon an island with no way of escape. If, in one week, the traitor repented, Sabres pulled them onboard with his own paw._

"Sounds like a nice guy!" Usopp was showing Chopper his new boat, and how to work it. The two youngsters scampered down beside Luffy. Usopp poured them both drinks, secretly weakening Chopper's with fruit juice. Knowing the little reindeer well, Ace heated the drink with a small flame.

"I know that song too… can't think where though," sighed Usopp. Chopper reclined comfortably in his lap.

"I used to think I heard it every night, just when the stars started coming out, and all through the night," he sighed happily. Usopp leant back against Qwerk's warm, feathery body. The large creature's chest rose and fell rhythmically, and like the rocking of the sea it was soothing. With a slight rustle, a wing half unfolded and moved to protect the little doctor from the nipping winds as he drifted into a light sleep. Qwerk's blue eyes were half opened and had a strong, warm look in them.

_However, if that betrayal resulted in the direct death of a friend, then it was by Sabres Growler's curved Shink that the traitor died. Among other, slightly less moral principals, Growler lived and died by one law. __**No being had the right to take the freedom of another without just cause**__. Slavery was, in his eyes, worse then death. Not long before he left his sundry crew in the care of individual Commanders he gave one last speech to his men._

"_Remember this… Thae bastards that think they can lord the world with their fists of iron, thae can take all yer money, yer hame, even yer life, but sae lang as yer free, yer a richer man then ony thae live in chains. Money is anly metal, rey hame is where-ever you feel yer heart let go, yer life, well losing that anly geas yer a bigger freedom then ony a body cuid give yer, a good death is a reward. Naethin, can pit a price on thon wide blue sea with her sky above, wi' a beloved companion at yer side."_

At this point most of the crew had gathered around, with drinks and blankets. Robin and Franky were sharing a large blanket and a bottle of red wine. Sanji, after finishing the dinner dishes, was attempting to creep closer to Nami to encourage her under his blanket, and she was ignoring him pointedly except to get her drink refilled, something that made a certain blind swordsman slightly tetchy. In his rough way of flirting, he had draped half of a grey blanket over her, saying "she'd whine if she got cold, and bug him for it." Brooke, polishing his violin gently, caught the slight smile the navigator directed at Zoro. She had sat beside him after all. All thirteen present were smiling at least a little. Scritcher's penny whistle song drew into its last bars.

"Tha t'was the last time I saw auld Sabres. He left with Qwerk's ancestor, Steel Squall, when our ship and the island we were stopping on was attacked by a Buster call. The warships never got to fire their cannons. He destroyed every last one, and disappeared. That was when his bounty was announced, ten billion bellie. He left something to me, that you'll need to free the last island that is ruled by a hound of the Government, Yamishima, formally known as Tsukishima." Over his shoulder, Barnet tossed a roll of ancient looking parchment. As it flew it unrolled and landed spread out in the circle of friends, just as the music stopped, but the warmth and peace continued.

After their little party was disbanded, and the members pattered away to bed, an early night as they didn't know what to expect on the last island before Yami- or Tsuki-shima, Zoro looked out over the sea, or at least appeared to be, considering. Nami, just exiting the kitchen, caught sight of her swordsman. _No, bad Nami, not __**your **__swordsman! _She had to admit he was attractive in the moonlight. She had a bottle of ale in her hand. This looked like a good opportunity to talk to him. Slowly she came down the steps, and approached him. A few metres before she reached him he spoke.

"Tell, me Nami, is it beautiful?" His voice sounded a little strained. She stopped. He half turned to face at her. The vague, star shaped scars around his eyes stung her a bit. But not as much as the fine tear tracks on his cheeks. She moved forwards again, and laid her hand upon his arm. Then she raised it and brushed away the water on his cheeks. It didn't suit Zoro one bit to be crying. Then she turned to the still violet horizon.

"Yes, it is."

"Scritcher's gramps was right. You can't buy the true feel of freedom." He saw his loss of sight as a chain, holding him back.

"Don't worry, Zoro. Luffy will save this doctor, and we'll break those chains." Gently she laid her hand on his. A small smile lit the young man's features.

Slowly he recited, "Nothing can buy the wide blue sea, the sky and a beloved companion at your side…"

**Yay ZoNa!**

**Well I'm not sure who Blackjack "Sabres" Growler was based on, but there's a bit of Roger in there…**

**Sorry again for the long wait.**

**I would really like to hear some opinions on the story of Growler.**


	9. Weakness and strength

**Hola again! Thankyou to everyone who has read so far, and sorry for taking ages to update. The next two monthes are exam time for me, so I won't be able to update very often, but the story is planned out and just needs some last minute decisions.**

**Damn you Oda for screwing up our golden rule!  
**

**Scritcher: Just shut up and get on with the chapter, idiot human.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9. Weakness and Strength

_Smooth, slender fingers threaded through his sweat-slicked green hair. He opened his eyes tentatively, out of habit. Though instead of blackness, he was met by the sight of the infirmary room. And Nami was leaning over his bed, stroking his hair. Her hand moved down to his cheek, and turned his head to face her. Zoro's eyes opened wide. There was blood on her clothes, leaking from a wound over her heart._

"_Zoro, help me…" she murmured, before slumping over his prone body. He stared at her for a moment, taking in the rapidly spreading bloodstain on the blankets. He tried to move to touch her, but his body was paralysed._

"_Na… Nami…" his voice was painfully frail. Then the scene changed._

_Soaring before him was a tall, scaffold like structure. It seamed to curve towards the ground it was so high. Yet he could see clearly the face of the boy at it's top. Luffy was on his knees, hands shackled behind his back, while above him two men raised their swords. Yet again Zoro tried to save him, but his useless body was frozen. Luffy's brown eyes connected with his._

"_Zoro… it's your fault this happened." And the swords fell._

_He was blind again, a black ribbon tied across his eyes, and the ends binding his hands. Yet around him he could hear their screams. Scritcher, Qwerk, Brooke, Franky, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Luffy… Nami. Their dying moments surrounded him in individual yells, growing in volume, louder and louder, until, when he belived his eardrums would burst, silence. And crushing, empty, freezing darkness surrounded him._

* * *

With a start Zoro woke up. He was sweating all over, and his blankets had tangled around his limbs. Some of his bandages had become twisted and uncomfortable. His sight was still absent, as he raised his hand to his face. _Nami… _He knew it was just a dream, but it wouldn't hurt to check on her would it? Slowly disentangling himself from his bedding, he moved his legs over to the side. _Man, it's getting colder now… Hope she's got enough warm clothes…_ Rubbing his biceps, relieved to feel the powerful muscle contracting and relaxing under his skin, he tried to stand up. The moment he was upright, however, his knees buckled. A flash of pain ran through his body from the point Kuma's "taster" bubble penetrated his chest. The infirmary door opened suddenly and one of the smaller crew members ran in, slamming the door shut behind them.

"It's freakin' snowing out there…" It was Nami. "Zoro what are you doing out of bed? Get back in right now!"

"If you don't let me take your temperature, no booze!" she said sternly, holding the bottle out of his reach. _Geez, I feel like a babysitter…_ Zoro seamed to consider it. His wandering eyes stuck in the left for a moment before he sighed.

"Fine." Nami cupped his chin in one hand, feeling the beginning of stubble. Opening his mouth slowly, she slipped the thermometer in under his tongue. While they were waiting for the mercury to settle, Zoro's hand wandered towards his sword. His rough fingers stroked the hilt almost lovingly. _It's like a comfort blanket…_ She removed the thermometer from his mouth and held it up to the lamplight. _Not bad. Still a little warm but he's definitely better_. Holding out the bottle to him she reached for the fresh bandages to cover his new wound. His fingers fumbled for it but he got a hold. Surprisingly he set it down beside the bed. Then his hand reached out for her arm, surprisingly gentle as his hard-tipped fingers stroked her bare skin.

"Nami…" his voice was quiet, unsure. She turned to him. Just then the door burst open again.

"Luffy, why are you awake?"

* * *

Nami had once again braved the unfriendly temperatures to nip to the kitchen to get extra blankets for them, so Luffy was left with the task of undoing Zoro's bandages and cleaning the sweat off him. It wasn't to difficult of a task, but the klutzy captain was still fumbling a little. Zoro winced more then once as his rubbery fingers prodded half-healed and raw new skin. It seamed the younger man was a little subdued as he neither laughed nor grumbled, and only spoke to apologise.

"Oi, Luffy. What's up with you?" The last of the old bandages fell away from his waist as he unclipped them clumsily. Zoro tried to remember Luffy's face when he was subdued, so he could imagine what he looked like now. Luffy found the scars on his face with his finger tips.

"I had a nightmare…" he said quietly. Zoro scuffed his "little brother's" hair up roughly.

"We all do." Zoro could tell he looked up in surprise.

"Even you, Zoro?" He nodded.

"Of course. Ones that seam stupid the moment I wake up, and ones that don't." Luffy laughed a little.

"So you really are human aren't you Zoro?" Zoro whacked him upside the head.

"What's that meant to mean, eh?" Luffy laughed louder, draping his arm around his first mate's shoulders.

"Maybe you will be able to tell Nami yourself!" Zoro aimed a punch at Luffy.

"Shut up! I swear one day I'll cut you to pieces..."

"Tell Nami what Zoro?"

* * *

_Deep down below the ocean's surface, many miles away from the Sunny, a light pulsated weakly, and a loud moan eminated up to the surface. It was like no living creature, rather the moan of stones worn smooth by the sea, or the cry of an old old tree that fell in a gale. And it was filled with more pain and anguish then any sigh that could be heard above the water. With deep rythmic breaths, the sigh rolled through the sea_, _melded with it, then faded. Whales repeated the chorus with the mournful cries as they felt the dying cries._

Scritcher lifted her head from her feathery mattress sharply. Her large hat fell onto her eyes and she pushed it back with a paw.

"What was that, just now? It felt so familiar!" she murmured out loud. Slipping off Qwerk's stomache she trotted round to his head. Surprisingly, his eyes were open and he blinked at her.

"Qwerk, did you have a strange dream too?" she asked nervously. Her elder of six years nodded his horned head slightly and rolled onto his front. Scritcher sat down in the semi-circle created by his powerful forlegs, pulling her bony knees to her chest. Most her size would be scared to sit so close to his savage-looking head, but Scritcher had known Qwerk since kittenhood and trusted him not to use his beak on her. This little cat rested her chin on her knees and looked down at the Animapose necklace she held in one paw.

"It was so sad. It was just a light and a sound, but it was so sad," she whispered. "Like something dying." A large claw pressed against her back, and pulled her close to Qwerk's feathery chest.

"Qwer~k..." It vibrated with the deep rumble. Scritcher burried her face as deep as possible into the raw muscles as tears began to leak and soak white feathers. She stretched her arms out across his chest and squeezed tight. After a little while, her grip relaxed and the muffled sobs stopped. Qwerk sighed softly as his young friend dozed off against him. Somewhere inside his human-like mind the words, _atleast she doesn't know, _echoed. A large crystalline tear fell from sapphire blue eyes onto white feathers. _No song is sadder then that of a dying island._

_

* * *

_

While the two boys were talking, Nami had snuck in behind them and was right next to Zoro's ear. He turned sharply, face bright as an apple. Nami grinned cockily at him. Luffy giggled, causing both to give him death glares. He scampered off the bed to hide at the foot, peering nervously at them. Rolling her eyes at the "captain" Nami turned away and reached for the things she had laid out earlier. Although it was far from the first time she'd sponged Zoro down, she couldn't help notice the changes in him since then. Back when she, Luffy and Zoro first met, he was barely out of his adolescence, with a high flying ambition that seamed impossible. Now he had matured, at least a little. His goal, that seamed unattainable at first, seamed now a real future. Of course he had more scars now. Some of them brought a guilty pang to her chest, ones that he sustained protecting her. Her fingers found his most noticeable, etched across his chest left to right. He challenged Arlong while he was wounded severely, and it was when the merman ripped the bandages from his chest to show the horrible slash. She never really stopped regretting hitting him there. Zoro winced when she touched his new wound, going in the opposite direction to the scar. _Gees, what is with this idiot and loosing blood?_

"Do you enjoy bleeding or something, Zoro?" she hissed. He said nothing, but his hand drifted over Wado Ichimonji. Laying down her sponge, Nami gathered her courage. Under normal circumstances she would never do this, but it had to be done sometime. She draped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close to her. Zoro stiffened in surprise, but gradually one of his powerful arms worked around her small waist. His head was pressed into her shoulder so her lips were next to his ear. _Damn idiot! What does he think I... We'd be able to do without him?_

"I know your dream requires you to push yourself beyond anyone's standards. And I know it means you're going to be injured." For a moment Nami's voice got lost in a choke. She was barely holding back tears. "But please... For the sake of our crew, your little brother's, and if it means anything my sake too, don't throw yourself away! You're going to be the greatest swordsman in the world!" Nami felt her dam burst and she began to cry into Zoro's soft green hair. The young man was frozen for a moment. Then both arms tightened around her with almost suffocating force.

"Don't worry, witch. I've still got that debt to pay off remember. And as you know so well, I'm perpetually broke." Whether Nami noticed or not didn't really matter, but Zoro's voice was a little strangled, and the more-observant-then-he-seams captain noticed the very slight beginning of tears on his big brother's eyelashes.

_

* * *

_

**Damn you Oda-chi T.T you make me laugh like a drunk but cry like a baby, sometimes simultaneously!**

**Gosh the plot used to be so simple! I don't like this chapter very much... but I was desperate to have Luffy get stuck to an iceburg AND UPDATE SOMETHING!  
**

**Reviews make Scritcher happy? *3*  
**


	10. The Hound of the Government

**This chapter some of you will recognise as starting with the last part of the previous chapter, which I have altered slightly. As I started the last chapter on a low note and ended it as such, I'm going to try the opposite in this.**

**And I love the idea of Luffy licking an iceburg and then getting stuck...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10. The Hound of the Government**

Just as dawn was breaking, Usopp's voice from the lookout tower announced "We're entering an iceberg field!" The weather had become decidedly wintry now as they had entered the climate zone of Yamishima and its islets. It was so cold in fact, that Ace was required to melt his little brother off an iceberg he thought would be so delicious to savour.

"Oi Luffy! Where're- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ace's eyes were wide out of his head as he surveyed the foolish captain, still in his summer clothes, leaning out over the side with his tongue stuck to something near the rear of the ship.

"Ibowwie Ath, bupa atho hugry thith thanwi bothnp maff breaflapht tiwu Mami's ufth!" To someone unacquainted with Luffy's, erm, mannerisms, it was completely unintelligible drunk monkey talk, but Ace figured it was something like, "I'm sorry Ace, but I was so hungry since Sanji doesn't make breakfast till Nami's up!" Sighing, Ace joined his brother by the railing (gosh I like those sexy railings don't I?). Luffy's tongue was gradually getting longer as the ship progressed slowly in the light winds. Ace almost slapped his forehead. The iceberg was vaguely meat-shaped.

"Ath?"

"Ah?"

"Woobo mimb geffing me off?" Ace punched his brother lightly, before raising his hand towards the ice meat. Tongues of fire shot out towards it, and melted the surface enough for Luffy's tongue to come free. The pink appendage retracted rapidly, and snapped back into Luffy's mouth. He toppled over backwards to land in the soft snow covering the deck.

"Gee, thanks Ace!" he laughed. His brother kicked him lightly.

"Idiot. Anyway, where are Nami-san and Zoro-san? I don't see them." Ace looked around the deck. Chopper and Scritcher were having a two-on-one snowball fight with Usopp, Franky and Robin were looking at a suspiciously innocent-looking catalogue (paradox!), Brooke was twiddling his violin's keys and Qwerk was jumping on and off the opposite side with a fishnet. Sanji was in the kitchen presumably. Zoro and Nami were nowhere to be seen. Luffy laughed loudly. Nami was going to pissed when she woke up and found Zoro still hugging her.

"I know where they'll be!" Then Ace thought of something rather obvious the captain had yet to notice.

"Luffy? Aren't you cold?" Luffy paused.

"AH, IT'S COLD!"

"YOU'RE SO FREAKING SLOW!" yelled Ace with enough force to push Luffy's hat off.

* * *

After Zoro and Nami had been awakened (Ace walked into the kitchen looking oddly, electrified), and breakfast being served and eaten (Luffy was left with a swollen hand after trying to steal Barnet's cheese, resulting in the mouse biting him), the majority of the crew was kicked out of the galley to allow the study of the map Barnet had brought on board. It was large, brown with age and tattered at the edges. The ink was faded in places and flecks of candle wax and other substances dotted the parchment. Nami squinted at the writing. It was in an ancient angular language, one she had never seen or heard. Robin's eyes too roved over the musty map. Barnet sat on the table, drinking from a bottle of ale.

"Odd shape isn't it?" he commented, not looking at the map. Nami recognised the shape of the island as belonging to the one featured in Robin's book. However this map had many lines drawn over it, labels pointing to unremarkable locations. Bakuso was not included on the map, but a ring of eight similarly shaped islands ran around a large central one, covered in mountains sweeping up from the coast to the center. Large swathes of forest formed a dark collar around them. At the very center was a crator, similar to a volcanoes.

"Yeah, it is. Robin, can you read the text?" The older woman frowned slightly and rested her chin in one hand. The writing was, familiar... but she was sure she had not seen it before. It was certainly not a living language... but it seemed so alive. It brought back memories of when she was learning to read, of fairy tales and fantasies. It had in languages as much belonging as an unfathomable fairytale had amongst the great volumes of history. Yet at the same time it was there and living.

"It's not a language that any creature ever speaks, and probably never hears. Nami, have you ever on a very quiet night, just when you're falling asleep, heard a faint sound, a bit like a musical box?" Nami raised her eyebrow. Robin said the oddest things sometimes. Barnet was giving her the most unbelievable what-the-hell-are-you-taking look a mouse could.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"This map can only be read by someone who can hear the language of the stars." _Did she have something in that coffee? It's worse then Skypiea._

"Robin, I'm not sure what you put in your coffee but I think you should stop." Robin laughed quietly.

"Remember we thought an island in the sky was a fantasy? That came true." Nami sighed. _I don't suppose it could get much crazier, this is the Grand Line after all._

"So if stars do have a language what sort of person can hear it?"

"Someone with a pure heart and innocent mind." Nami leaned right back in her chair at the words.

"Robin, we're pirates! Who could possibly qualify for that?" Just then Luffy barged in loudly, wearing a new red and yellow winter coat over his usual shorts and sandals, and of course his straw hat. Chopper followed him, wearing what looked like a poncho with B.S sewn into the back.

"Yo, Sanji- eh, he's not here. Nami where's Sanji?"

"He's in the watch room." Luffy and Chopper bounced out again, leaving Nami staring at the place they had inhabited. Robin giggled again. _Right, I'm losing it. If I haven't lost it already. An asylum is more sane then this ship..._

"Someone like Luffy and Chopper perhaps?" she suggested. Nami was at the door in moments.

"LUFFY, CHOPPER, GET BACK IN HERE NOW!"

* * *

While the Strawhats attempted to interpret Growler's map, planning of a different sort was going on not so very far away, in a large hall cloaked in shadows high in the peaks of Yamishima.

"Well, Swordfinger, have you news for me?" a smooth voice drawled from the velvet draped area. It was illuminated only by the pulsating glow of a hemispherical orb in the center of the great hall. From all other sides the sounds of machinery filed in, loud clanking, grating, screeching sounds. Its opalescent, ever changing surface seamed neither solid nor liquid, an impenetrable marble of mist. The weak light shone on a set of teeth, in a malevolent grin, and sparked on two eyes, glowing evil slits of gold. Above them curled eyebrows like demon's horns. Large hands with fingernails like thorns clasped the arms of a mahogany throne. On the other side of the orb hung a ghostly white mask, with smiling red mouth and golden eye makeup.

"I do, lord Servipol. The Blackjack blood is returning to Yamishima. She is accompanied by the Strawhat pirates and the former Aotsuki (blue moon) rebel, Sheevres Barnet." The voice from behind the mask was low and hissing like a snake. Malice dripped from it like blood from a murderer's knife. Servipol laughed shortly, a cackling mocking laugh.

"The Strawhats eh? The ones who declared war on the World Government." Gold eyes flashed violently. "The Strawhat boy has been involved with a war not so long ago, but I wonder about the others? If it is a war they want, it is a war they shall get!" Swordfinger chuckled.

"Yes, Milord. I shall ready the troops. But may I ask one thing." Servipol grunted in affirmative.

"I wish to be the one who fights Roronoa. He is, _interesting_. Such fun to play with!" Servipol waved a heavily ornamented hand in a casual manner.

"Of course. You're the one who stole his sight after all and brought them here. Toy all you want." Swordfinger raised hands before his diamond-tuniced breast in a form of salute. From each finger, a glint of metal shot at least one and half meters out. Then he vanished, shooting away into the darkness. Servipol rose slowly from the throne and approached the half orb. It's continuous hum was becoming louder. He frowned at it for a moment before beginning to laugh. Outside the castle the laugh could be heard for miles, sounding like the cry of a devil in ecstacy.

_And deep below the sea, a low sad moan echoed_

_

* * *

_"Oi Nami what am I here for?" Nami forced her captain into a seat and planted Chopper on his lap_._The two boys looked decidedly anxious. Chopper was backing into Luffy as much as possible, and Luffy was looking at her with scared brown eyes.

"Did we do something wrong?" Nami twitched.

"Apart from making me chase you all over the ship when I told you to come, no," she hissed. Robin giggled.

"Luffy, Chopper, we want you to try and read this map," she said gently. Luffy blinked once or twice. Nami could practically _see_ the clogs going round in his head.

Slowly he said, "But Robin's the one who reads, and you're the one that makes maps. Why would I need to..."

"BECAUSE WE CAN'T READ IT YOU RUBBER IDIOT!" Luffy picked himself up from the floor, his chair having fallen from Nami yelling. Chopper hid behind Robin as the idiot began to laugh.

"You sure are funny Nami! Didn't you learn to read?" Seagulls perched on one of the many icebergs took flight in a hurry as a large boom echoed around the ship.

"What is wrong with this crew?" Scritcher hissed, cowering behind the mast with Usopp and Brooke as the seething redhead stormed out of the galley, across the deck and into her map room.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Usopp muttered. "And I'd rather face one hundred scorned women than face Nami in a bad mood."

* * *

"So, Captain, Doctor, can you understand what the text says?" Robin asked, placing a cold towel on the swollen bump on Luffy's head. The teen pouted and looked down at the yellowing parchement. His face was heavily disfigured to the point of humour. Chopper stood up on his seat to look with a curious expression in his limpid eyes. Although he was childlike in nature, Robin knew the reindeer was very intelligent and capable of logical imagination. After a few minutes both boys sat back and screwed up their faces in thought, as though trying to remember something important.

"It's sorta like... it's trying to speak," Chopper said after a while. Luffy nodded in agreement. Barnet stopped polishing his already beam-like sword and turned to them.

"There used to be an auld legend that the stars spaeke tae the sea. I ne'er believed it myself." Robin was flicking idly through one of her ancient tombs. She paused on a page entitled "Stars beneath the waves." After a few moments reading, she spoke in her usual monotone.

"A long time ago, there were stories that the stars used to speak with the sea, to encourage her to give life to the world year after year. The conclave of the sea and the sky was traditionaly signalled by the rising of a blue moon, at which time believers of this theory engaged in religious fasting and prayer. If the conclave was successful, the moon rose white the next night, if not, it rose red, and great storms sweapt the world until the next conclave." Robin shut her book with a note of finality and looked up to three nonplussed faces. Luffy and Chopper had slight traces of awe, while Barnet was slightly skeptical.

"Due to our knowledge of space, this theory is obviously fantasy, but myths always have their origins somewhere. I believe the original Animal People believed in this legend did they not, Barnet-san?" she asked the old mouse.

"Probably. We're not aren't called the Blue Moon Rebels (sounds like a crappy basketball team XD) for nothing. Growler's idea. He always did like stories." Robin smirked lightly, a sure sign of putting two and two together. Luffy and Chopper were getting bored sitting around. They seamed to have found interest in what shapes they could make out of the map.

"Oh Chopper, this little bit here looks like Sanji's-" Luffy had touched the ancient parchement, at the centre of the map. Rather then a large explosion, or flash of blinding light, a deep calmness settled across the company, like a warm autumn evening. A soft white glow emitted from around his finger, spreading to the text written in paragraphs of the runic tongue, and the company became aware of a faint singing. It had the same tune as what Scritcher had played a day previously.

_"hoshi wa , yozora ni , karera wa uta~tsu te iru takai . _  
_chīsana kodomo ni mimi wo katamuke , nani desu ka ？ _  
_karera wa , sekai ni komori ka wo ensō shi te i masu ."_

Then, without warning, Luffy fell sideways and struck the floor, breaking the trance. Chopper was at his side instantaneosly. Robin bent down beside him. Luffy's eyes were closed and his chest was barely moving. Chopper started screaming for a doctor, while Robin felt for his pulse and tried to rouse him.

"Luffy-san, can you hear me?" she said calmly. Luffy did not respond.

* * *

**Okay fairly quick and pointless update. Waiting for exams sucks...**


	11. Card Shuffle!

**Last chapter I also started picking on Luffy. Well Zoro gets quite alot of stick from me already :3. I miss my good old simple plot TT^TT, but for some reason a really long complicated one seamed best. Please tell me if I start overcomplicating things, or if you would like me to stop writing Barnet's accent (he's meant to talk like a typical western idea of pirates)**

**

* * *

****Card Shuffle**

After storming out of the galley, Nami had headed to her map room to cool down. Normally looking over her cartological books and reading up on recent weather phenomenon calmed her nicely. What she had not expected to find was a rather lost looking swordsman standing by one of the bookcases, holding a book in one hand. He turned to face her, blind grey eyes wandering lazily.

"Zoro, what are you doing in here?" she cried, marching over to him.

"Oh, Nami, why are there books in the fridge?" he asked nochantly, waving the offending object in her face. She paused. Books in the fridge? Had he been taking that odd stuff that Chopper uses for anesthetic to cope with his wounds?

"There's no fridge, Zoro. This is the library and map room. Not the galley." Zoro turned brick red. His lips made an "O" of embarrassment. Nami smacked her forehead. _Why do I like this idiot again?_Zoro felt for the handle to the glass fronted bookcase and returned the book to it's rightful place. Nami flopped down in one of the low sofas Robin normally read on when it was bad weather to read outside. They were due for a period of settled weather, so there weren't the navigation worries so long as Franky kept them clear of the bergs.

"I guess this is where you always disappear off to when we're being trying." She started. Zoro's voice sounded a little less gruff then usual. He was still standing by the bookcase, looking in her direction. She sighed.

"Sometimes. It's quieter here then the rest of the ship, unless Luffy's roped anyone available for a game of hide and seek." Zoro chuckled. One of the first things they had engaged in on christening the Sunny was play an accidental game of hide and seek. The man ran his hand through his hair. Nami watched him for a moment, before smiling.

"Come and sit down if you want. You look dafter then usual just standing there." Zoro blushed alittle again before nodding. Nami regretted her offer a few moments later. Zoro took a few steps before pitching head first over a lamp-leg, hitting a table, upsetting a gargantuine pile of books and breaking a coffee mug.

A quiet "Ouch." came from the carnage. Zoro sat up, rubbing the bump on his forehead.

"Zoro, you are a walking disaster sometimes," Nami said, pulling him to his feet. He scowled at her and made a "hmph" noise. She raised her hand and touched the swelling. He yelped and tried to push her off.

"Watch it, witch!"

"Guh, you're such a baby sometimes, it's only a little bump!" He was still glaring at her as she collected the scattered books. There were alot of them. Too many to hold. Yet somehow the floor was clearing. A large tanned hand landed on hers, ontop of the last book. She looked up blushing. Zoro had a bundle of books in his arms. His face turned so red she thought he may explode. _I never thought I'd say this, but Roronoa Zoro is really **really** cute when he's flustered._

"S-sorry..." he mumbled and looked away. He removed his hand and placed the books on the table. Nami found herself missing the warmth of his hand on hers. His head was still bruised.

Helping him up she said, "You want ice for that bump?" Just then, the ship lurched to the right, almost knocking them both of balance. From outside came the call of:

"Marines to port! They're firing on us!"

* * *

_What's with that light? It's almost alive... _Luffy blinked slowly. His senses felt cloudy. What had he been doing? The map... he'd touched the map... Then there'd been bright light and music, and he'd felt so so tired. Light currents were swirling around him, making his hair and clothes sway. Backwards, forewards, almost like breathing. He felt weightless. The light before him pulsed a little. A deep sad sigh filtered the haze. It sounded watery. _Am I underwater? _Luffy raised his hand to his face. _No, I can still move._

"Help me..." It came from his own mouth, but was not his own voice.

"Child of the Sea, chained beneath. Sea's guardian watching above. Endow power. Release the light. Revive the Star. " Luffy had a strong and sudden sense of being pulled backwards and upwards.

"Help me..."

* * *

The ship baring quickly down on them was at least twice the size of Sunny. Rushing from the map-room Nami let out a sharp gasp.

"How'd they follow us out here?" she hissed, before turning into Zoro's chest. Roughly she squawked something at him that he responded angrily to.

"Franky do we have fuel to fly out of here?" Sanji called, jumping onto the deck. The cyborg ran up from the engine room looking harassed.

"It's only half full. We're going to have to fight them!" he replied. Qwerk, Brooke and Usopp were already in auto-panic mode, running in circles around the mast and screaming.

"It's not a warship you know... we've taken down larger ships in east blue..." Sanji muttered, sweatdropping. The ship lurched again as more canon balls narrowly missed them. Sanji kicked a few away and Zoro cut a few. Robin and Chopper emerged from the galley moments later.

"Chopper, where's Luffy?" called Nami, turning to the pair.

"Something happened with the map and he won't wake up!" Nami frowned.

"Gees... talk about bad timing... Ok try and get him awake, I'm sure he's fine. We'll sort this out!"

Usopp cried, "WE WILL?" tears streaming from his eyes. Chopper nodded and darted back inside the galley. Robin followed, staring at a wet patch on her shirt.

"That lurch made me spill my coffee... I hope it doesn't stain..." Usopp wept something about priorities, and woefully drew his slingshot. Ace sat up slowly from his nap-spot and came towards the ships side.

"Oi you want me to handle these guys?" he asked nonchalantly. Nami sighed.

"That would be easiest." A small voice piped up from thigh-height.

"Actually I was wondering if I could handle this one?" Nami looked down. A pair of earnest gold eyes stared back up at her.

"Scritcher-chan... we can handle it..." The cat cut her off.

"No! I haven't done anything for you guys yet! I want to at least do this!" For a moment the guys went quiet. Eventually Nami smiled.

"If it pleases you, then show us what you can do, kiddo!" Scritcher beamed.

"Oi Qwerk! It's time for a card game!" The goateagle stopped squawking around and trotted obediently to her side. He bent his forelegs and she whispered something in his ear. Then she swung on board his back and they took off.

* * *

Luffy was still refusing to wake up. Robin stared thoughtfully at the young captain. _The map reacted to him in particular. Is it because he is uncorrupt and therefore capable of conversing with the stars, or because it's specifically him? _Chopper was trying all sorts of restoratives on him, none of which worked.

"His breathing's become erratic… His heart rate's dropped… Body temperature low…" he mumbled. Luffy's face was pale and blank. And growing steadily paler. Robin stood up and turned to the map.

She murmured under her breath,"How very, very strange..." The angular text was missing, and across the map certain points were glowing pale blue. Glancing back at Luffy, she began to wonder. Suddenly his body went ridged and his mouth and eyes snapped open. Eerie light poured from within him. He began to speak but not in a tongue they understood, and not in his voice. There were a thousand voices speaking at once, one moment angry, the next sad, then frightened. High pitched and low pitched, male and female, young and old. Eventually he spoke clearly.

"Child of the Sea, chained beneath.

Guardian of waves, watching above.

Endow us with Strength.

Release the Light.

Revive the Star."

Luffy's whole body trembled. He coughed loudly, Then rolled onto his side and retched. Robin heard the sound of something hitting the deck. The light faded and Luffy fell on his side, hyperventilating and eyes closed. Chopper held up something small and sparkling.

"Robin, he coughed up a star..."

* * *

On deck the crew watched as their two temporary members flew above the marine ship. It was close enough now to see the faces of the soldiers.

"Your warning has been given, surrender now and we will not fire upon your ship!" The captain of the marine ship stood at the prow with a megaphone. His men were rushing about behind him with swords and guns. Cannons were being loaded and grappling hooks prepared.

"I wonder why they keep saying that... They know pirates don't surrender to marines..." Ace sighed, scratching the back of his neck. Qwerk touched down lightly on the cabin roof of the ship. Scritcher was rummaging about in her hip bag. After a minute or two she produced her two curved fighting knives and a deck of cards. She drew the top card.

"It's a decent ship, a crew of about fifty... that means it's a feather!" she cheered. "Oi Seagull-bastards! Look up here!" The marines turned to look up at her. Qwerk took off again, flying straight up.

"What do you think it's going to be? A devil fruit power?" asked Sanji, watching from his seat on the railing. He flicked a leg to deflect a couple of cannonballs.

Usopp shot two more from the air and replied, "Don't think so, she's never shown anything before." Zoro yawned and stretched.

"Oi, Nami. What's going on?" She described briefly the situation. He nodded slowly.

"Do you think the kid can do it?"

"She seemed confident enough. I mean she has to have a bounty for something right?" She looked up at the swordsman. He was blank faced as usual, but his hand was on his katana incase they were needed.

Suddenly from above came a distinct yowl. Scritcher had backflipped from Qwerk's back and was holding her knives one in each hand. Before her, her deck of cards hung in the air, staying together as if unaffected by there position.

"CARD SHUFFLE!" bringing the two knives together, she stabbed the card facing her. The deck burst into bright light. One card slipped from the bottom and grew beneath her, large enough to stand on, as she completed her flip and landed upon her feet. Sweeping low across the sea she appeared to be surfing on an ace of spades. Her right knive had turned into a sort of lower arm gauntlet shaped like white flames. Rising in the air again she raised the left hand knife again.

"Joker Dance!" She threw a single card in the air and drove it into the center. The cards began to swirl around her in a tornado-like formation.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot her down!" the Marine commander was yelling. A firing squad turned their rifles to the sky.

"Deal!" The cards shot downwards towards the ship. Before they struck, it went quiet for a very brief moment, in which a few specks of blood landed on the Surfcard. Then the air was filled with the screams of Marines as ridiculously sharp cards gouged holes in the ship, sails, and crew. And when they cleared away towards the cabins, all that remained was a giant hole gouged in the ship's bowel.

* * *

**Well what do you think of Card shuffle? Too complicated? Too powerful? Downright weird?**

**I brought in a majorly confusing part this chapter so please tell me if I'm getting too adventurous with the level of imagination!**

**And I apologise for taking a stupidly long time to update TT^TT**


	12. Beware the Joker Who Treads in the Night

**NIPPLE LIGHTS!**

…

…

…

**Well it seams one piece is back to being as crack filled as before! I am extremely sorry for the unannounced haitus this was put on. There is no real excuse except schoolwork draining my will to live…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12. Beware the Jester Who Treads in the Night**

The cards were recollecting slowly in an outstretched paw. The crippled marine ship was in a sorry state. It's crew lay about the decks, mostly unconscious, some dead. Qwerk hovered over the nearest burg. The Sunny-go was proceeding towards the horizon. When the final card, Scritcher's large Surfcard Ace of Spades returned to the deck, the purplish glow faded and she dropped down onto Qwerk's head.

"I almost didn't make it. That bullet really surprised me..." Looking up, Scritcher found the world swaying slightly. She shook her head, trying to clear the fog. _I've never been shot before... I thought it would hurt a bit more... _Her shirt felt sticky on the back. Slowly she lay down on Qwerk's head, meeting the gaze of reproachful eyes. A rumble echoed from the deep chest.

"Heh... guess I got a bit careless this time," she breathed. Qwerk looked away from her. As she closed her eyes, the loud swoosh of wings unfurling and powerful draught told her Qwerk had taken flight. In a few beats, they were soaring high, high above the bergs to wards the shrinking ship. Far in the distance, rose a wall of white.

* * *

A single white feather lay upon the desk, along with two short knives held in red sheaths and a deck of cards contained within a red leather case with a tattered brown strap. The deck was open, and the top card, the Little Joker, was being flicked between two small white paws. Scritcher stared at the perpetual smile of the card. If she relaxed her eyes a bit, and tilted her head, it looked as though the figure was dancing...

"Scritcher?" Chopper's timid voice broke her trance. She jerked her head back over her shoulder. The two were sat up on Chopper's deck, while he treated the bullet wound in her shoulder. To do so she had been forced to remove the white shirt she wore, exposing her back.

"Yeah, Chopper-san?" she asked stiffly.

"I know you might be sensitive about it, but do you mind me asking where this scar came from?" he asked, touching her back. Without her shirt, a large scar stretching across her shoulders was revealed. It was obviously very old, as fur mostly obscured it and the skin was dark but supple. With her uninjured arm, Scritcher reached over her shoulder and touched it.

With a strained voice she replied, "It came... it came from home." Although Chopper prompted her after, she shook her head and turned tight jawed. _I don't want to tell them really... North Point will always be my burden..._

* * *

His mind felt like it was swimming through some kind of soup. All of his senses were jumbled up, making him feel dizzy and nauseous. Rising slowly through the fog, Luffy began to hear the voices of his crew around him. He was resting against something warm and solid, and wrapped up in a blanket, though he felt shivery as though he had a fever.

"...Damn, this is just getting more and more complicated..."

"It appears to be some sort of crystal..."

"I'm not looking forward to getting to Yamishima..."

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! Your lunch is ready! Oi shit heads clear the table..." Luffy jerked his eyes open. _Lunch? They'd better not start without me! _He sat up quickly, and instantly regretted it. One, it made his head hurt, and two, he head butted somebody's chin, who turned out to be Ace. Luffy whined loudly and clutched at his head. _U-wah! I feel like Nami's been stomping on me for an hour!_

"Luffy, you're awake!" Chopper came trotting across the galley floor with a thermometer in one hoof. Luffy stopped rubbing his head and looked around at the crew. Nami was bashing Zoro's head in for breaking her favourite quill. Usopp and Barnet were doing something with a toolbox- fixing Usopp's goggles probably. Sanji was laying out lunch while kicking Brook and Qwerk away. Franky was missing, probably in the engine room. Robin was examining a small spherical object with Scritcher, whose upper right arm had a bandage on it. Ace was grumbling loudly.

"If you're awake, get off me, I want to eat..." he unceremoniously pushed Luffy off his lap to the next seat. Chopper hopped up beside him.

"Chopper, what happened? I don't remember a battle!" Luffy asked.

"Something weird happened when you touched the map. You collapsed and went all still and cold. Then you sort of woke up, and voices started coming from your mouth. They babbled a bit, then said something really weird about reviving a star. Then you coughed something up. Robin's got it right now." Luffy blinked. He'd had that strange dream, about a light underwater. Scritcher sat opposite him, flexing her bandaged arm.

"Oi, Scritcher what happened to your arm?" He asked, before grabbing a hunk of meat and stuffing it in his mouth. Nami gave Zoro one final smack and sat down at the table. The green haired man looked up slightly, looking a bit like a kicked puppy.

"A marine ship showed up. Our newest recruit decided to show us her stuff and sank it herself," Nami said with a smile. Scritcher sucked the flesh clean off a fishbone, before giving a sheepish grin.

"You guys could have done it way faster then me," she said. Touching her arm gingerly she added, "And without getting shot." Luffy pouted.

"Why'd I miss all the fun parts?" he huffed. One of Robin's many hands appeared before him, holding something the size of a large marble.

"You were busy coughing up this, Luffy," she said, uncurling her fingers. Something round, something sparkly and something interesting appeared. Unlike any other jewel, it had its own light that came from what looked like a star at the center. The glow pulsated weakly, though, almost as if it were dying. A weak cry echoed around the galley, like the mournful sigh of a distant lonely dolphin. Luffy started. _I heard that sound in my dream._

"Did you guys hear that?" he said quickly. Ace and Chopper blinked at him.

"Hear what Luffy?" Scritcher asked, ears twitching back and forth. To the rest of the crew's surprise, instead of swiping the thing out of Robin's hand, Luffy picked it up almost tenderly, like a baby bird. The sphere looked to be made of glass, but it felt warm and almost as if it were breathing. As he held it in his hands, the light grew stronger and pulsed more violently. Luffy gazed into it with heavy eyes. _I can here that music again... __**hoshi wa , yozora ni , karera wa uta~tsu te iru takai . **_His body began to feel light again, the same feeling he had had underwater. Warmth spread up his arms, over his shoulders and down his back. _This feels sort of nice... _His vision was full of the softly pulsing light. A hand, slender and dark-skinned, reached towards him from the glow. Slowly, Luffy raised one arm, and dropped the sphere. The brightness vanished. Suddenly his nausea returned like a kick to the stomach. His head began to spin wildly, and his lungs seemed out of control. The sounds of his crew faded as Luffy fainted into Ace's lap.

* * *

Zoro felt the soft strands of raven hair beneath his fingers. Luffy's hair was like combed wool, fluffy and soft and _warm_. He wasn't too sure of the time, he couldn't see whether the light had yet to fade, but it felt like he had been there for hours. Sanji had been in with a couple of plates of dinner, that lay still uneaten. A lot of odd feelings had been going around today. First he woke up with Nami beside him. That led to a lot of misunderstandings. Although it'd been a shock, it'd felt alright. Her face had still been stained with tears from weeping on his shoulder, he had felt them there. Luffy, like the little brother he was, had curled tightly around them, face buried into Zoro's side. Sleeping next to Luffy wasn't new. Luffy regularly climbed into one of the other boys beds, most frequently his and Usopp's. He never told them why, but Zoro had a rough idea by the tear tracks that he had nightmares. If it had been anyone else, he would have been unnerved a little, but Luffy had a special way of coaxing a cuddle out of people just by looking a little sad. _Hehe... my cute little brother. And look who protects who. _His shoulders were painfully tense, and popped with even the slightest movement. Having as much muscle as he did meant when his shoulders did cramp up, they cramped up bad. He jumped slightly as a pair of elegant slender hands landed on them. Dexterous fingers were working the strong slabs of muscle.

"You two are such high maintenance sometimes. Poor Chopper's going to have to give himself medication soon." Nami's words were somewhat harsh, but their tone was soft. Vaguely he wondered if she had always been so kind.

"Like you can talk about being high maintenance. Did Robin find out what happened?" Leaning back, he accidentally put his head in her rather ample bosom. Nami's hands stopped moving. He could feel the blush rising to his cheeks, and hear her quickening heartbeat. He sat forwards again whispering an apology. Her hands carried on massaging his shoulders.

"She's not sure but she keeps murmuring to herself about the 'Sea Children' while she's reading some of her older books. Somehow I think we've got ourselves into something much older then perhaps even Skypiea." Zoro let out a low moan as she worked out a particularly tight knot in his shoulders. _Damn she's good at that... _Her hands paused again.

"Did I hurt you?" He shook his head.

"No... It feels nice... how'd you get to be good at this anyway?" Nami's hands clenched into fists on his back. _Don't tell me..._

"Arlong used to make me give him and his men massages. If I didn't, they'd pull some child from the village and beat them. Often they were younger then Scritcher or Chopper." Something in the way her hands trembled and her voice cracked told him it hadn't just been massages she had been forced to give. Zoro let out a low growl. _If I ever meet that fish bastard again I'll kick his ass all the way to hell._

"Nami, I'm sorry," he said in a voice as soft and gentle as his naturally rough tone could manage. A soft hand bumped the top of his head.

"You didn't know." Again he let out a rough groan. His shoulders thoroughly massaged, her hands draped themselves around his neck. As if on cue, his face flooded with blood. _Damn woman, why does she have to make me get so bothered!_

_Cause you're in love with her, idiot! _a small inner voice chirped in a suspiciously Chopper-ish voice. _Leave me alone! _he yelled back mentally.

_Not until you come out with it! _However whatever small part of him that was retreated quietly to recesses of his mind, leaving him mumbling, _It would never work..._

Outside the window of the small room, a flash of red and purple disappeared upwards.

* * *

With the softest of clinks, a pair of pointed jester boots landed on the roof of the watch room. Beneath them spread a shadow, vague and inconsistent with the figure above it. Like a living thing it swirled clockwise, then anticlockwise, pulsing in and out.

"Be calm, little siblings, we're to do Father, Lord Servipol's, bidding to the letter aren't we?" The voice was smooth and calm, but filled completely with hunger. Bells jingled as the figure shifted his position, raising claws of steel across his body in some sort of macabre dance. The face of a pearly white mask turned from left to right, scanning across the deck of the ship, abstracted by shadows creeping in across it's moonlight paled surface. The tang of melancholy was sweet and strong on the forked tong that darted between the dead lips with a hiss of pleasure. Swordfinger raised his left hand in a large circle of blades.

"One dream for the mother," The claw of the smallest finger was engulfed by a shadow, before flying as a writhing snake towards the library of the ship. "Another for the son." The ring finger's claw darted under the door of the surgery. "A third dream for the rival." The middle finger crept into the kitchen. "And fourth for the brother." The index fingers claw was larger then the previous three. It snarled as it crept into the boy's dorm. Now only the thumb was left. Tilting it downwards, a great tongue of shadow leapt from the pool at his feet. As it gathered around the claw, it writhed into different shapes, before settling as a cold, black sphere, that lazily floated in pursuit of it's comrade to the boy's dorm. Swordfinger continued, "The last dream is for the lovers, for together they will _die._"

* * *

Nami watched perplexed as a variety of expressions fluttered across Zoro's normally pissed-straight face. Surprise, irritation, embarrassment, then a vague hint of sadness. Big grey eyes fixed on what may have been a memory of his sight.

"It would never work..." his voice was almost inaudible, but had returned to that same childish quality he'd spoken with that night in the medical bay. His expression was the same too. Confused, bitter, even a little scared. Nami was about to ask him about it, when Luffy interrupted yet again by waking up. She'd almost forgotten about her sick captain. Zoro had all his attention focused on the younger boy the moment he let out one soft word.

"Help..." The voice that came from Luffy's mouth didn't really sound like Luffy. It was too weak and young. The scar under his eye twitched as he turned his head to one side. Zoro placed one large, clumsy hand on his forehead. And sighed. Since he passed out, Luffy had been oscillating between as cold as a corpse in the icy water, and burning like the rocks in Alabaster. At extreme fevers, he'd thrashed wildly, while at almost hypothermia, he curled up and whimpered. In between he just lay still and limp. Now he was almost normal. A small smile flicked at his lips. Nami smiled in return at the half open brown eyes. It was odd, seeing Luffy ill. He, Zoro and most of the crew seamed above small things like sudden illnesses. Zoro slipped shakily from his seat to the bed. Taking Luffy's deceptively thin arms one in each hand, he pulled the boy into a seated position against himself. Luffy buried into the strong muscle of his chest and for a moment Nami thought he'd fallen asleep again. Then, a weak moan emanated from his normally grinning mouth.

"Zoro… You know I don't get headaches right?" He nodded. One shaky, pale hand tightened on the white shirt, until it's knuckles matched it's colour.

"Then why does it feel like my head's exploding?" Nami touched his shoulder.

"We don't know yet, Luffy. Robin says that it may have something to do with Yamishima," she said quietly. "What ever is happening on Yamishima is a lot older and a lot more dangerous then what Scritcher knew when she asked you to help. Or at least what she told you." Getting up from the low bunk, Nami reached for the two cold, plates at the side.

"I'm going to get you two something warm okay? And I'm going to feed you this time Zoro, you still make-" she was cut off by the materialisation of two tall, harlequin suited figures, both with blank white masks and both with those demonic glowing green eyes.

* * *

**At least it's up there yo?**

**on a side note, for those who love crack, boy love (and yaoi), consitent innuendo, and belly laughs i strongly recommend "Hetalia" IT'S AWESOME!**


End file.
